Gone Babe Gone
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie has an epiphany and changes her life. Rating for later. Babe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I know most of you are waiting for the next chapter in Surprises, and believe me its coming, but I couldn't get this out of my head. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Breaking the Surface**

On the outside, I was smiling,

On the inside, I was screaming.

The muscles in my face were freezing up. I wanted the engagement party to be over so Joe and I could get back to our relatively normal lives. I spent half my time in the bathroom, avoiding his and my grandma and the other half at the buffet table. But that stopped when my mother took away my plate and told me I was not going to be a fat bride.

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I'm about to be married.

I gave up bounty hunting about three months ago in lure for a safer job. I suddenly didn't want to be chasing every skip around town or picking up my latest stalker. Once I had learned to get up on time, my job at the button factory was looking better every day. And Joe seemed to mellow out somewhat, since I wasn't blowing up cars regularly and contact with Ranger had seemed to stop.

Ranger. Every time I thought his name, my stomach would drop a little bit. I'll never forget the last conversation we had.

_"Heard you quit, Babe." He said to me late one night after breaking into my apartment_

_"You heard right."_

_"You need a job?"_

_"Nope, I start at the button factory on Monday."_

_"But I thought they fired you." His lips twitched into an almost smile._

_"It's not management this time."_

_"Whenever you need a job, come talk to me." He leaned down to kiss me. I moved back and could see confusion etched in his face._

_"I'm marrying Morelli."_

_This made him stop. Whatever emotion was on his face, was now gone. The blank face had slammed down. "Congratulations." He got up to leave._

_"Ranger…"_

_"Good-bye, Steph." And like the wind, he was gone._

Joe came up to me and put his arm around my waist. I almost cringed away from him, but stood there, stoically like I had for the last three months.

I walked down the concrete steps and sat down; finally peace and quiet. I couldn't take answering one more question about the wedding, or the cake, or my dress. I put my head into my hands. After some time had gone by, I felt the bristling on my neck. Ranger was here. I looked up and saw him standing there in all his glory. I stood up and moved away from the house into the dark alley. When we were safely hidden, Ranger pushed me against the brick wall and passionately kissed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to see you." He replied, nuzzling into my neck. There was a long pause, and he said something, but I couldn't hear it.

"What?"

"I said, I love you," he moved his head so we were eye to eye, his hands holding my face. "I want to be with you and I want you to come with me right now."

I couldn't believe it. He was saying all the things I wanted him to say, but at the wrong time. "I love you, but I told Joe I'd marry him. I'm not going back on my word. I thought you knew that about me."

"I thought maybe this once…"

That maybe if he told me everything that I would go with him, that maybe it would be enough, I thought, completing his thought. Tears began to stream down my face. He brushed them away with the pad of his fingers.

"I can't," I whispered, wishing that it weren't true. "God, I love you so much that it hurts, but I just can't."

He kissed me one last time and when we turned to walk out the alley, Joe was standing there.

"Joe, it's not what you think…" I started.

"It's not? Then tell me why I just saw you kissing him?"

I couldn't think of anything logical. I turned to Ranger. "You better go."

He didn't move. I rolled my eyes and began to push him. "Go," I said louder. This time he left. He walked all the way to the car without looking back and sped away. When I turned to look at Joe again, he was red faced.

I sighed. I thought that we had gotten past all the feelings of jealousy that Joe had felt towards Ranger. I guess not. "Just say it, Joe. He's a raving lunatic and I should have nothing to do with him. Well, stop worrying because I won't anymore."

"How do you know?"

Because I had seen the look in his eyes before our last kiss. Our good-bye kiss. "He told me."

"And you believe him."

"Why would he lie to me?"

"Because he's trying to steal you away from me!"

"God, Joe, if you get any greener, you'll become the Hulk." I spat sarcastically. I was done with all of this. Joe's jealousy was getting to an all-time high and I don't think I can take it anymore.

"Let's just go back inside and we'll talk about this later."

"Fine," I huffed.

After everyone had left, Joe proceeded to berate me about the alley. He thought I was cheating on him and what would've happened if that was my mother or his mother instead of him and that I should stop, otherwise we wouldn't get married. I just sat there. I didn't listen as he went on and on about a relationship that was never there. We were both too upset to have sex, and I was lying awake thinking about the entire night. How it was nice that our parents threw us a nice party, and that I needed to get that recipe from Mary Lou and the fact that the only time I felt alive was when Ranger kissed me.

At that moment, I had an epiphany. It was a large one. I haven't been feeling _anything_ in over three months. I have been the shell of a former Stephanie. I felt like I was breaking the surface of the water. Life was becoming clear again. I didn't want to marry Joe. Actually, that wasn't true. A part of me will always wonder what kind of life I would have if I did marry him. But, I just can't. I quietly got out of bed and began collecting my things. I looked at the clock. 2 am. Perfect timing to make a getaway, I thought.

I drove back to my apartment and began my preparations. First, I dumped my purse out on the table and took out all the GPS tracking systems that Ranger had slipped in there. I needed to be alone and I couldn't do it knowing that Ranger could come by any day and drag me back. Next, I packed as many clothes as I could into as many bags as I had. I also packed a bag for Rex, I was planning to drop him off at Mary Lou and give her the necessary letters that I had written. I had written one to my mother, my father, Grandma Mazur, the Merry Men, Lula, Connie, Vinnie, Joe and of course Ranger. Out of all of them, Lula and Ranger were the hardest. How do you tell the two people who know you the best that you need to be alone for awhile? I started packing the car, making sure to disable the GPS on the car. Thankfully Ranger gave me free range with the on/ off switch. I would probably swap the car out somewhere, just in case. I was ready to leave by 5 in the morning, knowing that Joe wouldn't be up, but Mary Lou would be. It was a production to get those kids up.

"Stephanie? What are you doing here?" She asked when I reached her front door.

"Hey Mare, I need to talk to you." We went inside and she poured me a cup of coffee and I told her the whole story.

"So you're not marrying Joe?"

"No, I can't."

"Is this about Ranger?"

"No, not all of it at least," I brought the letters from outside of my pocket. "I need you to get these to the right people." I flipped through them one more time, just to make sure I had them all. Finally reaching Ranger's, I placed a small kiss on the envelope and handed the stack to Mary Lou. She looked stunned, but nodded.

"How long will you be gone?"

I sobbed. "I don't know. Long enough for him to forget he loves me." I didn't need to specify the who because she already knew just exactly who I was talking about.

"Steph," she started, and then she smiled. "That man will _never_ forget how much he loves you. I've seen it in his eyes."

"I've screwed up Mare, I never wanted to love him, but I do. I've messed his life up way to much to fix it. I _need_ him to forget me." I looked at the clock. Joe would be up soon. "I need to go. Tell Joe nothing." She nodded and we hugged.

"Be careful."

"I made you my emergency contact. Just in case."

"Just in case," she repeated.

I ran to my car and quickly pulled out. I needed to be out of Trenton. And fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten in Ch. 1, but not in 2: I don't own anything. Crap.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escaped**

I drove until I couldn't drive anymore. I had no idea where I was. I wouldn't look at signs to tell me where I was. It was easier to drive that way. I had traded my car a couple of hundred miles ago, so any trail I had would end there. Luckily the used car guy gave me a nice price and I got to keep some cash for my trip. I pulled off the side of the road and climbed into the back to fall asleep.

**Ranger's POV**

"Report," I said to the guys all around the table. They all looked at me.

"We caught Sam McGillen yesterday. Connie didn't have any new ones for RangeMan." Lester said.

"I'm going with Lula when she goes to pick up all of Steph's regulars." Tank said.

"Security is tight and working well." Hal put in.

"Yeah, Ranger, the company is in tip top shape." Lester said.

"Why don't you take a break? You've been working non-stop for 3 days." Tank told me. I dismissed the guys and I sat back down in the chair. Tank sat next to me.

"What's up?"

"She's been gone for 3 days."

"Is this why the sudden overload in work you've been doing?"

"If I work, I won't think of her."

"She'll come back."

I shook my head. "There was something in her letter…"

Tank's phone rang. "Well, let him in before he busts down the damn door!"

I raised an eyebrow. "We have a visitor." Tank said.

Before I had a chance to ask, I could hear Joe yelling down the hallway.

"Where the hell is she?!"

"She's not here. She left."

"When will she be back?"

"She skipped town."

"You're lying to me!" His face was getting redder by the minute. Joe then pulled out his note. "All this said was that she was leaving, it didn't say she was skipping town. Now, where is she?"

I pulled out my own letter and slammed it on the table. He was trying my patience. "She's not here."

This made him stop. I put the letter back in my pocket before he had a chance to ask to read it. He wouldn't like it. "I just came back from Mary Lou's, but she wouldn't tell me anything." He continued. "I know Steph was there because Rex was on the counter."

This gave me an idea. "Morelli, she's not you fiancé anymore, so but out. My men and I will find her. But if you come within ten feet of her without her permission, I will personally break your face."

Joe nodded and left. Tank looked back at me. "What's the plan boss?"

"Talk to Mary Lou."

"Joe just came from there. Whatever it is, she's not saying."

"Maybe whatever she knows, she's not supposed to tell Joe. Tank, I have to try."

I drove as fast as I could to get to her house. She had to know something. I needed to find my Babe.

"Ranger, what are you doing here?" She seemed flustered when I came up the stairs. It seemed the only on unaffected by me was Steph. It was ironic to think that the one person I wanted couldn't be swayed easily by the Manoso charm.

"I need to talk to you, is this a bad time?"

"No, come on in. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please." I followed her into the kitchen. "Do you know where Steph is?" I asked, jumping right into it.

"No, I don't. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"But she was here."

"Yes."

"Did she say anything?"

"She said that she couldn't marry Joe and that she needed to get away…" She paused, and turned to look at me. "She thinks that you'll be better off without her."

"Explain."

"She loves you, but she thinks she messed your life up way too much. She has this crazy notion that you just need to get over her, which is completely insane." I raised an eyebrow. She sighed and went on. "Don't play stupid with me. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Its no secret how much you love her and she loves you." I didn't deny it. "Ranger, you have to find her and tell her you love her."

_Because that worked so well the last time_, I thought.

"Because she needs to hear from you that life is not worth anything to you unless she's in it. If you continue to work without finding her, then this proves her point. In some twisted way, this is somehow a test for you to find her and make herself believe without denial that your love is true."

Mary Lou had a point. Steph loved to live in denial land. I nodded and thanked Mary Lou for her time.

"Well, what did she have to say?" Tank asked when I got back to the office. Lester and Bobby were sitting in the office as well.

"We have some work to do."

"About damn time," and "Thank God," were said by Lester and Bobby at the same time.

"I want an update at 0800 tomorrow."

"You got it, Bossman." Lester said with a mock salute.

Lester and Bobby went off to do their work, leaving me alone with Tank again.

"So are you ever going to tell us what she wrote?"

**Stephanie's POV**

Four days. I have been gone for four days. It seems a hell of a lot longer than that. I have been sleeping in my car whenever I could, but now I have this really bad crook in my neck. But hey, I'm no complainer.

Wow, this ride has been completely flat. Huh, I guess that means I'm heading west. Maybe I'll find gold in California. I bet that's how all the movie stars make all their money, the build houses to hide the goldmines so us middle classers can't get at it. Next stop, I'm buying a shovel.

I looked at my watch. 9 am. I bet Lula is just getting to the office. I picked the phone I bought at the convenient store a few hours ago and dial.

"Hello?" I hear Lula getting out of her Firebird.

"Hey, its me."

"OH MY GOD, WHITE GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?" I had to move the phone five feet away from my ear.

I sadly laughed. "I don't know, Lula. How are you?"

"I'm good. Tank and me are going out for a real date tonight."

"But you've been dating for months now."

"I know, but we're going to eat before having hot sex." Eww, way too much information, I thought.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Connie ask.

"Steph, she's callin' from the road."

"Oh my God, where is she?"

"Lula," I interjected.

"She doesn't know."

"Lula!"

"What should we tell Ranger? He's going to be here any moment?"

"I don't know, but Batman's been in a funk since Wonder Woman ran away."

I stopped. Was Ranger acting weird because I was gone?

"Lula, has she been on all this time?" I was betting Connie noticed the open phone.

"Whoops. Hey there, white girl. Uhh, what's the weather like?"

"Warm. What's up?"

"Oh, you know, just chasin' after skips. Tank's been helping me."

"How's that been going?"

"Great, Tank's awfully helpful, you know with the scary. I don't have to threaten anyone no more."

She was going into a story about the last skip she picked up, and then suddenly stopped. I heard the reason why.

"Ladies," I heard Ranger's voice say.

"Hey Ranger, I've got some good ones for you."

"He in?"

"Uh…yeah, go right in." I heard the door shut. "Lula, shut your mouth!" I heard a scuffle, and then Connie came on. "Sorry, about that, I don't think you'd want Ranger to know where you are, Steph."

Then the air got thick with awkwardness again. I'm guessing Ranger had come back out. From what I could hear, since Connie Covered the mouthpiece, Connie and Lula were protecting the phone at all costs. Knowing Ranger, he was going to get the phone.

"Babe?"

I gasped. It was _way_ harder to hear his voice when it was directed at me. There was a pause and another door slamming.

"Babe?" he asked again. I didn't know what to say. I just sat there, mouth agape. "Babe, I want you to know that I love you and I'll be waiting for you. I'll always be waiting for you."

I guess he gave back the phone to Lula because the next thing I heard was, "white girl, you okay?"

I lost it. I started to sob into the phone. I managed to get out 'I need to go' and then started the car up again. Knowing Batman, he was tracing the call and I needed to get out of wherever the hell I was.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope that you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Let me know what you think of the chapter and what you thinks going to happen next! I have a rough idea, but honestly, I'm flying by the seat of my pants! I'd love to know what you guys thinks going to happen! (and it just might...hint hint...don't worry, if it happens, I'll make sure you get credit!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks to parisnight for the awesome review and the inspiration for some of this chapter and the following chapters!

I also forgot to thank the wonderful Harmne who's story inspired me to write this story. Check out Normal Time, the inspiration.

Not mine…sad.

Warning: smut ahead...first time, so go easy...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Distracted**

I was determined now more than ever to disappear. Who knew that my bad luck would actually work to my advantage? Now that the cell phone that I had could be traced, I knew that it had to be deactivated. The best way to do that was to accidentally throw it out the window and a passing semi just happened to run it over. I think it was a freak accident.

Continuing on my way, I kept all thoughts of Trenton out of my head. It was no good to focus on the past. I needed to look ahead to my future.

**Ranger's POV**

I didn't want to feel. I kept hitting. Focus on the task at hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tank enter the gym. He stopped barely inside the door. Everyone was afraid to come within five feet of me anymore, in case I blow.

"Report in five," I said.

Lester, Bobby and Tank were all sitting around the table when I got there. Lester started.

"Stephanie Plum, age 32, height…"

"We already know this, Santos." I cut him off.

"I know."

I stared at him. He moved on. "She traded in her car for an old clunker. I talked to the sales guy…"

"_I_ talked to the sales guy. He doesn't remember the car, but he remembers Stephanie." Bobby interjected.

"Will everyone just stop interrupting me?" When we were all silent, he continued. "But he told me that the asking price was lower than her car, so she got a nice chunk of change."

"She also withdrew some money from her account the day she left in a bank just outside of Newark. We believe that she has about seventy –five hundred dollars. All of her credit cards were paid off and canceled, but I'll keep an eye on them in case she applies for another." Bobby ended.

"We traced the call from Lula's phone to about three miles outside of Wichita Kansas. It was moving west for about five miles and then it stopped transmitting. Either her luck had its way with it or it's turned off."

I thought about that and smiled to myself. Most likely it was run over or something.

"What do you want to do, boss?"

"Wait," Tank opened his mouth. "She could be anywhere. We need for her to make another phone call or withdraw money from her account. That will give us a starting area. She's probably going to switch directions."

Lester and Bobby left the conference room. Tank stayed seated.

"What are you my mother now? Making sure I don't do anything drastic?"

"The guys are worried."

"I'm handling it."

"Spending half of the day in the gym punching a bag isn't 'handling it'. Are we ever going to talk about that letter?"

"She told me she was leaving and not to follow her. That's it."

"Why did you really go see Steph the night before she left?"

This was the question that I was dreading. And the one I couldn't answer. I honestly didn't know what made me go to Morelli's house that night. "This conversation is over." I got up from the chair and moved towards the door.

"Don't shut down, Carlos." I stopped, and then continued out of the door. It was better to stay numb.

I went back into my office and pulled out the letter. It was getting worn from all the times I had taken it out and read it, fifteen to be exact. Well, now it was sixteen. I read every word looking for any hidden message telling me where she was, where she was going. I read and reread the part where she told me she loved me until I became numb once again.

**Stephanie's POV**

It was such a nice day; I decided to have lunch in the park. Taking my McDonald's, smiling when I heard Ranger's voice in my head telling me that this stuff would kill me, I found a nice bench towards the playground.

I watched all the children play and it made me want to have one. I know, it was a weird time for the biological clock to kick in, but hey, whatever. I just go with it. I sat there, imagining a little boy on the swings, his hair whipping in the wind, his eyes selling on mine. Brown, like his father, and it matched his skin color, which was only a few shades lighter.

Whoa.

Joe always wanted a family, but I was scared as hell. But thinking about having Ranger's children…That was a whole different story. I felt…whole when I thought about being pregnant and getting huge with his child. I wanted to see him hold our son or daughter, the way he never got to with Julie. But I needed to get a hold of myself. Ranger wouldn't want kids with me. I don't even call him by his real name for God's sake. How could I have a child with him when I don't even do that?

I fell into a fitful sleep that night.

_The alarm woke me. Huh, I don't remember setting the alarm._

_"Babe," Ranger said, husky from sleep. He started kissing my bare shoulder, "time to get up."_

_I groaned. It was early. "Five more minutes," I pleaded, rolling into his shoulder. He smelled of Bulgari and Ranger. I started kissing his uncovered chest._

_He chuckled, "playing with fire. Come on, we have a big meeting in twenty minutes." I continued to kiss and then added nibbling. He groaned and rolled on top of me. "I'll push it back an hour."_

_"Good idea," I wolf grinned at him._

_And then I was in the park that I had eaten my lunch. I was drawn to the swings. There was a small child swinging and pumping his legs. I moved closer and he turned his piercing stare at me. Ranger's eyes were staring at me. He jumped out of the swing and ran towards me._

_"Mommy, mommy!" He yelled, holding his arms wide for me. I swooped him into my arms. He smelled of Bulgari. I hugged him closer to me._

* * *

Her scent was all around me; her cries for release were getting more and more impatient.

"Ranger, please, I need you inside of me."

I cradled her face in my hands and moved slowly into her. She moaned and arched into me. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I had been with other women, but I didn't know it could be this good. Feeling her, so wet and tight, was the best feeling in the world. I could feel her pulsing around me, trying to find some kind of release. She gasped impatiently when I didn't move. I pulled out, and then slammed back into her, making her scream. I kept the slow pace until I couldn't take it anymore. I began driving myself in and out of her faster and faster and she arched closer, trying to take me even deeper into her. I pushed my hand between us and found her clit and began stroking it at the same tempo I was slamming into her. I could feel her on the edge, and then she toppled over, screaming my name. It was exquisite to feel her walls clenching and pulsing around me. I slammed a few more times, feeling my release and renewing hers.

I rolled onto my back and pulled her close to me. I kissed her damp curls. "Sleep, Babe," I said.

I woke up and found me alone, sheets in their place and me with the biggest hard on in my life. After a long cold shower and ten miles, I finally made it back to bed.

* * *

I woke up in a frenzy of feelings; happiness, sadness and a surge of crazy hormones. I knew I wasn't going to sleep the rest of the night. I picked up the phone. It rang a few times.

"If you try any funny business, I'll hang up."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know! Who's she calling? (okay so we all know who she's calling, but hey, its still a good place to cliff hang...) I'm scribbling the next chapter as fast as I can! Keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here's their conversation! I hope you laugh a little (honestly, I did when I wrote it...)Keep Reading! (I know this one's a little short...)

_Still_ not mine

* * *

**Chapter 4: Almost**

_I woke up in a frenzy of feelings; happiness, sadness and a surge of crazy hormones. I knew I wasn't going to sleep the rest of the night. I picked up the phone. It rang a few times._

_"If you try any funny business, I'll hang up."_

"Babe?"

"Hi," eloquence at its best.

"Where are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I looked out the window, just to make sure there weren't any black SUV's outside.

"Babe, we're not that fast." He said, reading my thoughts.

"Just making sure."

He paused. "Why are you calling?"

I didn't know what to say. I had a dream about you and having your child and needed to call you? Yeah, that would go over well.

"Babe?"

"I don't know why I called. I'm sorry." I hung up. I just hung up. Wow, was that a cop out or what? Then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"There was a reason, now tell me."

"How did you do that?"

"Redial, babe." Damn, I forgot to block the number.

"Yeah, you did."

"Fine, then tell me what state I'm in."

"If you don't know where you are…"

"I at least know what state I'm in." Duh, hasn't he seen the signs? They're huge.

"Babe…"

"Tell me."

"South Dakota."

"Nope."

"You're stalling."

Damn straight.

"Why are you stalling?"

"Because I can?"

"Are you seriously doing this?"

"Am I?"

"Babe," he sighed. Uh-oh. Never a good sign when Batman sighs.

"I miss you."

"Tell me where you are and you won't have to."

"God, Ranger, don't you think I want to? But its better this way."

"You think so?"

"You need a relatively stable private life. Not someone who can get you shot at every five seconds."

"Babe, you make me stable."

"Ranger, don't do this."

"You balance me out. Make me less crazy."

"Don't," tears were collecting in my eyes.

"I love you and I need you."

"God, Ranger, just stop. Stop looking, stop trying, stop waiting. I'm not good enough for you." This time I hung up and turned the phone off. I didn't want to talk to him anymore.

**Ranger's POV**

"Tank, trace the last call on my cell. It was Stephanie." I got out of bed and began packing my bag. I needed to get to her before she did something completely stupid. Tank called me back and told me where she was, and I ran down the stairs, peeled out of the garage and called the airport. I was going to Nebraska.

Five hours later, I was driving through the small town she was calling from. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I was hoping that I could rely on instincts to find her. After roaming around the town for thirty minutes, I stopped at the one gas station. There was a little old lady behind the counter.

"Have you seen this woman?" I showed the attendant a picture of Steph.

"Are you the man she's running from?"

"Yes, but I didn't beat her up."

"I knew that. I could tell by the look in her eye."

I raised an eyebrow.

"She looked like she was running away from someone she loved, not someone who abused her."

"How long ago?"

She thought for a moment. "About ten minutes ago."

I got excited. I could catch her. "Which way did she go?"

"East, just make a right out of here."

"Thank you." I was more grateful to that woman than I had been to anyone in my entire life.

I called Tank when I got back onto the road. "Go get her, man. And bring Bombshell home," he told me. I sped through the day, praying I would catch her.

**Stephanie's POV**

Damn plains. Don't have bathrooms for miles, I thought while crouching in the nearby bush.

It was making me miss my apartment even more. At least when I got tired, I always had a nice place to crash, where Rex would be waiting for me. But I knew that I was missing more than the wonderful comfort of my pet hamster. I missed my friends, and oddly enough, my mother. I probably missed the food more than anything…

When I had finished, I walked back to my car. I noticed a black BMW speed by. The driver was white-knuckling it. And he looked like…Ranger.

Nah, it couldn't be.

Could it?

Crap. What if he found me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Wow, you guys rock. It's weird and very cool that you guys love my writing! Keep at it. Six it on it's way very soon (like in 5 minutes) so sorry this one is short.

Not making money, just using them for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blackout**

**Two months later…**

I blinked. The harsh lights stared up at me. I smelled antiseptic. Damn, I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up.

"Whoa there, tough guy. Don't strain yourself."

"Tank? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where's Steph?"

"You were in an accident. Steph is still gone. What do you remember?"

"I was driving and I was only ten minutes behind her. Then I swerved to miss something and then waking up. How long?"

"Two months."

I looked back up at the ceiling. Two months. Two fucking months. She could be anywhere.

"We have a location."

I looked at Tank. "Where?"

"In a little town an hour outside of Denver."

I started to get up. Tank pushed me back down. "Where do you think your going?"

"Where the hell do you think? To get my Babe!"

"She's been there for two months. She's not going anywhere."

"I need to see her."

"You need to rest."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to win with Tank. So instead, I decided to make his life hell. Of course in the process I made quite a few nurses cry. I would give Babe a run for her money.

Babe. I couldn't believe that we had an address and I was sitting here, doing nothing. It was getting harder to sit around and do nothing, but the harder I complained, the harder the doctors wanted me to stay. To make matters worse, Tank had put a guard outside of my room. How pathetic was that? My own right hand man thought that I was going to run away. Okay, so maybe I was, but it was for a good cause. If Lula had run away, he would be in the same position that I was in.

The worst part was that I was missing her like crazy. She had been gone for four days and I was doing okay, but when I went on the trail, it got harder. This was the hardest. Being one step away, but being so far away.

Tank finally got around to telling me what happened that day. I swerved out of the way, hit a tree and my head on the steering wheel before the airbag deployed, which knocked me unconscious. I had sustained several injuries, so they put me into a chemically induced coma to make sure I didn't do anything stupid, like get out of bed before I was supposed to.

I spent most of my nights dreaming of her. Most of them weren't as sexual as the first one. I guess my body wasn't letting my mind run away this time. When I couldn't sleep, I spent that time devising plans to get the hell out of here. Most of them were just crazy and wouldn't even work, even if I wasn't in the hospital.

When I was finally allowed to leave (supervised by Tank), we made our way to Colorado. Two days later, we were sitting in front of the little house she had rented. It was a small, two story house. It looked exactly the kind of place that Steph would love.

"Well, you've been waiting almost three months. What are you still sitting here for?"

I pulled myself out of the car and made it towards the door. Holding my breath I knocked.

**Stephanie's POV**

I looked at the clock. Damn, he was early. I wasn't ready. I was never ready.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You don't need to be so impatient…" I stopped when I opened the door.

"Babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **See? I told you it was like five minutes...I hope you guys enjoy.

Still not mine, tear

Warning: Smut, because, honestly, they deserve it.

* * *

_"Babe."_

**Chapter 6: Found**

"Ranger, what are you doing here?"

"Finding you." He came in and hugged me. God, I missed him. I missed being hugged by him. He smelled just like he has every night in my dreams since the first one. I don't know how long we stood there, until we heard a clearing of a throat behind us. Ranger tensed.

"Hi, David."

**About three months earlier…**

I pushed that thought out of my mind. Of course it wasn't Ranger. Not even the Batjet can get here that fast. I continued on my merry little way, heading west again, to Colorado. They have nice mountains. I could learn to like mountains.

Suddenly my bad luck turned its ugly head. Just outside of Denver, my car broke down. I sat on my car, waiting for a tow, which I had called for OVER AN HOUR AGO. But I'm not complaining. But hey, a girl's gotta pee.

"Sorry it took so long. Seems like a lot of cars are breaking down today." A man in his mid thirties told me. He had nice hair and a nice face.

"That's okay. It's just my luck. You can just tow me back to the city."

"You'll wait days in the city. My town is just about forty-five minutes from here and you could be on your way in a couple of hours."

"You haven't even looked under the hood."

"I have the magic touch."

"Sold."

The truck ride was tense. I hadn't been this awkward since I ran over Joe with the Buick.

"My name is David."

"I'm Stephanie."

"Why are you running, Stephanie?"

"How…?"

"You have the scared shitless look."

"My ex and someone who could be my boyfriend."

"Sounds like an interesting story. Would you like to tell me over dinner some time?"

I paused. He was a nice guy, but I wasn't ready. "I don't think so."

"Oh, the guy who might be your boyfriend might be?"

"No, it's not that. I don't think I'm ready."

"Well, how about we start off as friends and let it go from there. You can still tell me the story. We have a long way to go."

I told him every detail. Since he had no Burg influence, he was the perfect person to offer advice. We hit it off, so I decided to stay in the town. Buffalo Creek, so small there isn't much information (trust me, I googled it). It was nice to be in a small town where everyone knew everyone. I got a nice house for a nice rent and a good job waitressing at the local diner. Everyone was so friendly and true to his word, David had my car ready in a couple of hours. I didn't ask how, I liked the magic hands.

I called Lula to tell her that I was okay and I found a nice little place to stay. She didn't press me, but she did tell me that Batman had been missing for a while. I guess he was on the hunt for me.

I made other friends besides David and soon the entire town knew what I was doing in their town. Most of them told me they were glad to have me, but that I should go back to the nice man that loved me. I didn't have the heart to tell them the real reason I was hiding from Ranger.

"So, Ranger is a hunk and you're here. Why?" Jenny asked me. She worked at the diner with me and we swapped shifts a lot to get a nice schedule.

"Because I needed a change."

"And you couldn't bring the man with you?"

"He belongs in Trenton."

"So do you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Girl, you got it so bad that you don't even notice when half the town is hitting on you."

That made me think; maybe they would get off my back when I started dating someone. So then I asked David out. He excitedly accepted and we've been going out for three months.

But I couldn't help but feel something missing. He was nice, smart, funny, and attractive, but there was no mystery. I guess I missed the thrill of Trenton, wondering when the two men in my life would pop up and cause trouble.

When Ranger said he would ruin me for all other men, he wasn't kidding. Every time David had sex, I would close my eyes in ecstasy I would see his face, looming over mine, instead of David. I always felt bad about it afterwards, but I figured it would go away.

But it didn't.

**Present Day**

"Hey Stephanie," David said as he came up the stairs. Ranger dislodged himself from me.

"David, this is Ranger, Ranger this is David." I said, trying to cover up an awkward silence.

"Nice to meet you," David held out his hand and Ranger reluctantly took it.

"Go into the living room and I'll be in a minute." I told Ranger. He barely nodded and went into the living room.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. He is intimidating." David said after we had stepped outside and I closed the door.

"He's not that bad. You just need to get to know him a little better."

"So, I guess dinner is off tonight."

"I guess so. I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to show up."

"It's okay." He gave me a little peck on the cheek. "Call me later?"

I nodded. I couldn't trust myself to say any more. I took a few collective breaths before I went back into the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your date." Ranger said when I came back into the room. He had his blank face on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I came to find you."

"Why? I told you not to."

"Babe."

"Don't 'Babe' me, Ranger. I asked you not to. Why did you disobey that?"

"Because you were wrong."

"About what?"

"You forcing me to move on. What the hell was that about?"

"I fucked up your life more than necessary!"

"Did you hear me complaining, Stephanie? Did you ever hear from me that you make my life hell? No, because my life was hell after you left."

I stopped. He was going on a rant and I was shocked.

"It was hell seeing you almost marry Morelli. It was hell when Mary Lou gave me that letter. It was hell to have Morelli come into my office and demand that I produce you. It was hell trying to find you.

"I love you Stephanie, and no matter how hard you run, I'm going to chase you."

"What about your policy on relationships."

"Doesn't apply anymore."

We stood there, silently, looking into each others eyes. His eyes raked over my body and I could feel the heat pooling in my lower stomach. This was not happening. He wasn't here. This wasn't real. I was dreaming.

"I'm really here, Babe." Ranger said, cupping my face in his hands.

I closed my eyes, reveling in his touch. He lowered his lips to mine. The kiss started slowly, and then started to build heat as they got more passionate. I moaned and his tongue began fighting for dominance with mine. I started to unbutton his shirt while he guided us up the stairs while taking off my dress. Finally ripping the shirt from his body, I clutched harder to him, wanting to feel his skin on mine. He pushed me onto the bed and then took off his pants. His eyes darkened as he looked at the matching pink Victoria Secret lingerie that I had bought. And then he lost control. I shivered as I heard the distinct noise of fabric ripping from my body. His mouth was on my nipples, making them stand harder than they've been in months. I arched into him while he moved his mouth lower, and lower…

"Oh God, Carlos!" I screamed when he reached ground zero. I felt him moan as he thrust to thick fingers into my sopping center. And then he added a third. I shamelessly rode his fingers as his tongue flicked my clit. And then it was there. The biggest orgasm I've had. I came screaming and bucking. When my body slowed, Ranger slid up and kissed me. I could taste myself on him and, God help me, it turned me on even more.

Ranger started to reach for the nightstand.

"I don't have any, Carlos."

He looked at me nervously.

"I'm on the pill. I trust you and I used condoms with David."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again."

It took me a minute to understand what he was trying to say. "Carlos," I said huskily. He thrusted into me. He came completely out again.

"Say it again."

"Carlos." He thrusted in farther. I screamed.

"Say it."

"Carlos," I screamed this time. He was pounding into me with such a great force that it was hitting my g-spot and clit at the same time. I wrapped my legs around him to get even closer to him. I could feel the mother of all orgasms starting into my stomach and it came with such a force that if Ranger wasn't on top of me, I would have shot off.

He didn't give me any time to recover before he flipped us and I was on top. I started to ride him and felt the orgasm rekindle. He began to furiously rub my clit and I grabbed his thighs and rolled my hips. He let his head fall back and his hips the thrust upwards, sending more of him into me. I came again, screaming his name and I felt him release himself while my inner walls continued to milk him for all he's got.

He gathered me into his arms on top of him, while he was still deep inside of me. I suddenly felt whole again. Right now, nothing else mattered. Just me and him.

"I love you Carlos."

"I love you Stephanie."

I fell into the best sleep in three months. Ranger woke me up a few times in the night to make love to me and we climaxed together for the last time as the sun was rising.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have _way_ too much energy...phew...three chapters...I hope you enjoyed it and I would enjoy to hear from you! I'll be updating soon! (and if you want to give ideas on what will happen next, by all means! I love hearing your thoughts on where it will go! And there will be credit handed out. Don't worry!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank angbookworm and parisnight for their suggestions which lead to this chapter and the next. You guys are awesome, thanks for the inspiration! I hope you guys like this chapter and keep reviewing! I like hearing ideas of what you guys think will happen next!

Warning: Slight smut, and still not mine. don't call the cops on me, please

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shocked**

I was slowly waking up on my warm, hard pillow. Hmm, warm I understand, but hard? And I could swear that my pillows were white and not mocha latte. My eyes moved upward and reached Ranger's.

Last night was night was not a dream.

Oh, damn.

I groaned and put my head back on his hard chest.

"Babe," he said. It said, Babe, I know your awake, so don't even try to fake it.

"Early," I groaned.

"Babe, its two in the afternoon."

"Whoa, I didn't think you knew what that was, without being knee-deep in skips."

"Well someone wore me out last night."

"Well you could've stopped sometime."

"I was making up for the last few months."

"In one night? I mean, really Ranger, my legs over my head? Wasn't that taking it a little too far?"

"You didn't complain last night."

"But now I can't feel my legs." I paused. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What can I say, Babe, you really know how to turn a man on."

I rolled my eyes while he rolled me onto my back. And God help me, I wanted him again.

Hours later, when we did finally get up, it was night again. I guess we're going to be backwards of everyone. There was a knock at my door. I wonder who would be here this late at night.

"TANK!" I screeched when I opened the door. I jumped up to hug him.

"Hey there Bombshell."

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure Ranger didn't break any laws to get to you." During one of the many interludes of our lovemaking, Ranger had told me about the accident. He also didn't believe that he had passed my car when I was squatting in the bush.

"How's Lula?"

"She's good. She can't wait for you to come home. She misses you."

"Well, I miss her too. I'll call her later."

"You have a nice house here."

"Thanks. It wasn't easy to find a landlord who I could pay under the table."

Tank and Ranger showed a knowing look.

"What?"

"That's how you kept slipping through our fingers. You were very careful, Babe."

We spent the rest of the night talking about my escape and how they kept coming up empty handed. They were both surprised at my luck with everything. Otherwise they would have caught me before I got over the state border.

Tank left after breakfast, claiming that he had to go call Lula with an update. Personally I think it was because Ranger was glaring at him, eyes black with lust. I guess my moaning over pancakes still affected him.

Ranger cleared the dishes off the table and then set me on top of it. I scissored my legs around his waist as he was pulling off my shirt. He was only in his silk boxers, while I, after Tanks arrival, put more clothing on. He nibbled up and down my neck and was moving towards my shoulder.

"Mmm, let's go upstairs."

"I don't think so."

I opened my eyes. He continued to kiss his way down my body. "Excuse me?"

"You have bad memories with a dining room table, and I'm going to change its karma." He said as he took off my shorts and panties and thrusted inside of me. I gasped and all the air rushed out of my lungs. Ranger waited a second for me to adjust before he began to pound into me. It didn't take long for my moans to turn into screams of ecstasy as I climaxed. Ranger followed shortly behind me and then he stiffened for a whole different reason. He pulled the gun that he had sitting on the counter on to the new person standing into my house.

"Well, I'm glad to see you got over your hatred of dining room tables, Cupcake."

Oh crap.

I screamed. How could this get any worse?

"Stephanie? Are you alright? I was outside and I heard you scream." David said as he ran into Joe. He stopped, looking shock.

Oh, great. _Now_ how could this get any worse?

"Ranger, Stephanie, Joe's in town, but I lost him." Tank said as he came through the back door. He took his eyes from me and Ranger doing the nasty on the table to the gun, to Joe.

I sighed. I'm not going to say it again, because next time my mother is going to walk in. She hasn't seen me naked in thirty years, and I want to keep it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Not mine, belongs to the rightful owner Janet Evanovich

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Talks**

No one was speaking. Ranger still had the gun trained on Joe.

Okay by me.

Tank had the decency to grab my shirt from wherever Ranger had thrown it. I think it was more out of fear that Ranger would shoot him because he got a good look at me, but it's the thought that counts. I guess I was going to have to be the man in the room full of wusses.

"Ranger, put the gun down." He narrowed his eyes, and then slowly lowered the gun.

"Wow, Manoso, it only took Stephanie two months to pussy-whip you." Joe sneered.

Ranger tensed up and I could feel the anger rolling off of him. Tank decided that it was best if Joe and David left, so he pushed them out the door.

I hopped, well I hopped as well as anyone can after an orgasm like that, off the table and put my shorts back on. Ranger just stood there, in all his glory, watching me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me when I headed for the door.

"I'm going to talk to David."

"What about Joe?" He asked through a clenched mouth.

"We'll deal with him later." This seemed to appease him, and I left the kitchen. I walked out the door and saw Tank guarding Joe, who was sporting a new shiner, and was unconscious, with Tank holding a stun gun. Huh, I wonder how that happened. Tank caught my eye.

"I don't know anything." I said, holding my hands up. I backed off the porch and Tank laughed at me. I went and knocked on David's door. Oh, I forgot to mention that we were next door neighbors.

"Hi," I said when he answered the door.

"Hey," he replied. "You happy?" He asked me after an awkward pause.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"That's what I figured. You made some pretty loud noises that you never made with me."

"You heard us?"

"All night long." I blushed. "Who knew you liked to have your legs behind your head?"

"Well, I don't but Ranger wanted to try…and you're mocking me."

"Mercilessly." He smiled.

"David, I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"Everything. I led you on. And then you had to find about me and Ranger like that. I know what you're feeling. When I saw my ex-husband on the table with Joyce…"

"Yeah, but this is different."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to hate your guts after this."

"You're not?"

"Stephanie, when we first met, you told me all of your troubles with the men in your life. I knew what I was getting myself into. It's my fault."

"I still feel partially to blame. You shouldn't have found out like that."

"Don't feel bad. Actually if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known love."

"David, I…"

"David?" I heard a woman's voice say. "What's with all the racket?" Then she came into view.

"Jenny, so nice to see you." I said.

"Hey, Stephanie, you want to come in for breakfast." David put his arm around her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you, but no, I already had breakfast."

"Okay, well maybe you and that hunk of a man can come by another time." Then she left and I turned my eyes back to David.

"So, you and Jenny, huh?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, but it's nothing too special yet."

"She saw Ranger come."

"So?"

"He came here yesterday."

"Oh, right, I see your point. That's why I invited you to dinner. I realized that I wanted to be with Jenny."

"David, I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for you."

I paused. "This feels too easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when I break up with someone, one of us is yelling."

"Well, maybe we're mature enough to know that the relationship was never going to work out?"

"Maybe, but something still feels missing. You're not going to stalk me are you?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it."

Hmm, maybe we were more grown up than the relationships with Joe. I hugged David. "You know that I love you like a best friend, right?" He said.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." I replied. I started down the stairs.

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was the other guy?"

"That was Joe."

"And the black one?"

"Ranger's right hand man, Tank."

"Ah, okay, just clearing it up for Jenny."

I smiled. "Glad to see I'm still amusing people with my life."

"Yeah, but it would be better if you blew up a car."

I scowled. "None of those were my fault."

"I know." He laughed.

I glared at him, and then headed back to my house. Somehow I had a feeling I started off easy.

When Joe finally came to, I had taken a shower and was wearing actual clothes. He was sitting in my lounge chair, with Tank behind him in case he tried something stupid and I was sitting on the couch across from him with Ranger relaxing on the wall behind me with his arms and ankles crossed.

"Umm, hi Joe." I said lamely. Hey, no one else was talking, so I took the initiative. Big bunch of women.

"Cupcake…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my fiancée."

"I'm not your fiancée. I thought that my letter was very clear…"

"You agreed to marry me. We will do it wherever you want. You don't have to do anything. Just show up and be happy."

"And then be a nice little burg girl and pick up a serving dish? No way, this isn't the nineteen fifties."

"Fine, then go back to work. We'll find you something safe."

"But I like my job." I thought for a moment. "Wait, why are we fighting about this? It's very simple. You are not my boyfriend/ fiancée/ husband ever. We are broken up, for good." You will never see this hot body again, I thought to myself…or at least I thought I thought it to myself until Ranger snickered. I turned around and glared at him.

"It is very hot, Babe." He said with an almost smile on his face.

"Glad to see your approval," I said, glancing down at the slight bulge in his shorts. He almost smiled at me again and then I turned back to Joe, who was no red in the face.

"So that's how it's going to be. You're going to be his whore." I felt the anger once again roll off of Ranger.

"Tank, would you mind taking Ranger outside."

"Babe…"

"I can handle it. And if I can't, I'll scream and apparently the cavalry will come."

"Hurt her, and you will wish you were dead." Ranger growled at Morelli when he walked past. When they had left, Joe was out of his chair screaming at me.

"Don't you see he's just using you? All you are to him is a piece of ass!"

"Joe, I think you're confused. That's all I was to YOU." This shocked him silent, and I continued. "All we did was fight, have sex, have a good day, have sex and yell, then repeat. Do you wonder why we don't work?"

"We're Italian. All Italians fight like that."

"No, all Italians don't fight like that. Only us. And I'm only half."

"Cupcake, we can work this out. All you need to do is quit your job."

"I did that! And look where it got me! Halfway around the country and running from the man I love!"

"Then stop running from me!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T LOVE YOU." I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Joe, you have no right to be here anymore! I'm not with you and I won't ever be with you again."

"Well, what about marriage? Don't you want to get married?"

"No, not really. I was down there and I'm not ready to go back, if ever."

"What about your mother!"

"She's the one that sent you out here, isn't it?" He didn't respond. "I've decided to live for myself now. Not the Burg, not my mother, not YOU, and not Ranger. Why don't you go back to _your_ whore and stay there."

Joe was so dumbfounded that I pushed him out the door. "And if you ever come back, I will call the cops on you. And I have a lot of friends on the force here that won't help you." And slammed the door in his face.

I felt Ranger come up behind me and put a hand to my neck, and I leaned back into him. "Proud of you, Babe."

I smiled bigger than I have in months. "Thanks, Batman. I'm going to bed now. All this excitement has got me bushed."

I felt him chuckle as he let me go. "You never disappoint. I'm going to put my Babe to bed and I'll be back." He said to Tank.

My Babe. A girl could get used to that. He took my hand and led me back upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you're disappointed by the David/Steph ending, sorry! I can't have two people yelling at her! That's just way to much of an anger vibe I'm avoiding. Keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's short and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for it. I am currently writing the next chapter for this and my other story, so bear with me! And keep letting me know what you think!

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Ranger kissing and licking my back.

"Uhhgn," I know, eloquence at my best. "Ranger, haven't you had enough?"

"Nope, I plan to make you scream."

"Tank's downstairs."

"No, I sent him to the hotel to call Lula." He placed a hard thigh between my legs, opening my legs wide enough for him to reach a hand and feel my already slick folds. "Hmm, seems someone else hasn't had enough."

"What can I say? You've turned me into a nympho."

"Babe," he said huskily. He moved his hand to my clit. I moaned and rubbed my butt against his growing erection. Ranger growled.

He slid into me and then I screamed.

A couple of hours and two showers (well, one with Ranger, and one to actually shower) later, we were sitting down to breakfast just as the sun was rising.

The curiosity was eating me up inside. I knew that the next few days were going to be the most difficult as we decided what to do next.

"Ranger?"

"Babe?"

"What now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here as long as you're here."

"I can't let you do that."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you stay thousands of miles away from your company just so you can stay here with me."

"Then come back to Trenton with me."

"No way. Uh uh, they still think I ran off with your love child."

"You know, we can make that true." He said huskily, eyes blackening with lust.

"Ranger, this is not the time to play smack down on the kitchen table. We already tried that once and got barged in on. Three times." But the little boy from my dreams haunted me.

"Babe? You okay?" Ranger asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, sure. So what now?"

"Babe," the tone said, why are you worrying about this? We'll work it out later.

"No, Ranger, we need to have some kind of plan."

"How much longer is your lease?"

"It's up whenever. I pay under the table."

"So you have three weeks left."

"Yeah, but…"

"And if in three weeks, you don't want to go back, we'll stay."

"Ranger, you can't stay away from the business anymore than you have!"

"Why? I do it all the time when I go in the wind!"

"But this is different! You're not in the wind!"

"I want to be with you. It doesn't matter where. I'll get a laptop shipped to me."

"And run the company from a little office in the den? No, you belong in your cushy office. In Trenton."

"What are you saying? You don't want me?"

He was taking this the wrong way. "God, no, it's just I don't want you to change everything for me!"

"How would you define our relationship?" He asked me. Whoa, when did Batman want to get all relationship talky on me? "Right now."

"We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Well, no, but…"

"But what?"

"You don't want a relationship. Other than completely sexual."

"What if I changed my mind?"

"Did you?"

"Yes." I could have been knocked over by a feather.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. You make me crave things I haven't wanted in a long time. Stephanie, you are my life. I would do anything for you! I love you! I…" he got this strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Marry me."

Oh, boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **If anyone is still reading this, thank you for sticking by me. I don't know what happened, my muse decided to take a vacation...but it's back (i think, and hope) so review if you like it, review if you don't and let me know what you think will happen and what i can do to make it better! Thanks guys SO much!

Characters not mine...jeez, you'd think people would know that by now...lol

**Chapter 10: Dream**

I woke up shaking. It was as if everything was real. I felt everything. Every touch, caress and word that he spoke. I rested my arms on the wheel and laid my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it. It felt so…

_Get over it_ Smart Stephanie said. _You need to keep moving_. And for once, I listened to smart Stephanie. She was always telling me what to do, and I never listened.

Until now.

I was running. Again.

I had prepared for this. I knew that he eventually would come for me, but I thought it would take longer. I needed to get away from anything and everything that reminded me of Trenton.

Including the man that I loved more than life itself.

The dreams were becoming more vivid. I tried not to sleep, but eventually my body caved. I couldn't escape him. The proof was in the shirt. I had stolen one of his. It smelled of Ranger and Bulgari and I knew that this was enough for me.

Okay, so I had momentarily slipped into Denial Land.

I looked at the clock. 12:41 glared back at me. Just under an hour ago, I was sharing a bed with Ranger. Hours ago, I had professed my love for him to Joe, and now I was running. Again.

I was an idiot, wasn't I? I felt the tears coming again.

_Well? What do you have to say for yourself?_ I asked smart Stephanie. She didn't answer. I guess she was thinking. I was concentrating on her, that I missed the car lights coming up behind me.

**Ranger's POV**

I woke up and realized that Stephanie was gone. She had told me to go back to sleep, that she was going to get a drink of water and be right back.

I could feel that she was gone.

_No, not again!_

I couldn't believe that she would do this, after everything today. Pulling on my cargos, I reached for my phone and dialed Tank. I searched for my shirt. She must've taken it.

"Yo."

"She's gone. Pull up the tracker on her car."

I could hear Tank tapping away on the laptop. I was afraid this would happen, so we put another tracker onto her car.

"Well?" I said, getting impatient.

"She either found it, or its malfunctioning. I'm not getting a reading."

"She couldn't have gotten far."

"I'm bringing up traffic cameras, seeing if anything caught her. I'll call you back."

I hung up and headed over to David's.

When he finally answered the door, he looked like he had been in a deep sleep.

"What?" He yelled. "Oh, hey Ranger."

"Have you seen Steph tonight?"

"Yeah, she stopped by earlier."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was grateful to me and that she would call when she got settled again." He yawned. "She looked awful."

"What do you mean?"

"She looked like she hadn't slept in days and she had been crying."

This made me ache even more. "Did she say where she was going?"

He shook his head with another yawn. "Sorry, man, I hope you find her."

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Tank to call. It was a weird feeling to be able to do nothing. I had to _wait_ for him. He held my entire future in his hands. If we couldn't find her this time, I don't know if I could survive this one. She was my everything, but there's only so much that I can take. If we couldn't find her, maybe I would stop chasing. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

"I have a lead." He said. "I'll be there in two minutes." He hung up.

Did I really want to chase her anymore?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Running**

**Author's Note: **So I totally realized that it was the one month anniversary since I started…I know, I'm weird, but it's late, so go with it. Thanks to the five people that have already reviewed, you guys rock!

(hint, all of you will rock when you review…) And I'm rewarding with another chapter!

Not mine, sad.

"Ranger, come on man. We gotta go."

I stayed in the chair. "Maybe she doesn't want me."

"Bullshit."

"Then why does she keep running?" I yelled.

"Ranger, she's just as scared as you are. Did you tell her that?"

"I thought I had."

"Well then keep trying." I just shook my head. I had a gnawing feeling that this was wrong. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You've turned into a big pussy."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're scared of a woman."

"Excuse me?" I stood up. I may not have the bulk of Tank, but I could still make him piss his pants.

"You heard me. She's got you sitting here sitting like a little girl, worrying about your feelings. What happened to the mercenary? What happened to the opportunist?"

"She doesn't control me."

"Sure as hell looks like it. When are you going to bake me a cake?"

I clenched my hands. "I'm not a little girl."

"Well then what are you going to do about it?"

I punched him in the face. I did it because it was a manly thing to do and he deserved it for calling me a pussy. I grabbed the keys on the table and headed for the SUV.

**Tank's POV**

He punched me. There was the Ranger I knew. I knew that his anger would bring him back.

"Thank god that worked." I sighed to myself.

**Ranger's POV**

I hopped into the truck and saw the folder open on the seat. It looked like my Babe was heading west. I started the car and sped off.

**Stephanie's POV**

There was a knock on my window. I rolled it down

"You okay?" I woman asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just having a little car trouble."

"Do you need me to call anyone? I was on my way home from work when I saw you."

"No, I just called my boyfriend." I lied. She bought it, nodded and went back to her car. I noticed as she drove passed that it had started to rain. Great, just another fabulous start to a day. I laid my head back on the seat rest.

I wondered what Ranger was doing, if he had noticed me missing yet. Probably not. We had worn each other out last night. It was amazing that I was up. I turned on the Metallica CD and tried to clear my thoughts of him. It was no use.

_Then why don't you go back, stupid._ Smart Stephanie said. _Hey, you were the one that said run away._ I replied. _When do you ever listen to me?_

She had a point there. When did I ever listen to her? Great, I think Smart Stephanie and Stupid Stephanie have switched places. I loved Ranger, and now he thought I was leaving him. Again. Well, that's if he knew that I was gone.

Oh, who are we kidding, ESP man would know I was gone.

Deciding that I was going to go back, I turned the key.

Nothing happened.

Great.

_Shouldn't have left in the first place…_ Smart Stephanie sing-songed. _Well, you got any more brilliant ideas, genius?_ This was the moment she decided (in my head, of course) to flip me off and leave. I tried the key again. Nothing. The battery must be dead. Or I ran out of gas.

Or life just sucks.

This is fan-fucking-tastic. The one time I actually decide not to be scared for my life, I can't get back. I pounded my head on the steering wheel for a few minutes and the tears flowed unchecked now. When I looked up, another car was pulling behind me.

I hope it's not a serial killer.

The person got out of the car. He was tall and well built. Hell, as long I got saved by someone who kinda looked like…

Holy shit.

(A/N: I totally thought about stopping here and being really mean, but I'm going to go on because it's totally not enough.)

_Holy shit_

Tears were flowing faster than ever. Before I could think, the car door was wrenched open.

I turned and faced the man.

"Babe."

That undid me.

I threw myself into him, hugging him closer than I ever had before and blubbering incoherently.

"Babe?" He pushed me back just far enough so he could see my face. I saw his eyes melt when he saw the tears and began to brush them away with the pads of his thumbs. "Babe, slow down, what's wrong?"

"Me, I'm wrong." He raised an eyebrow. "I thought that I needed to leave again. I didn't want to be reminded anything about Trenton. But I couldn't. I didn't want to leave you again. When I realized this, I tried to start the car and it wouldn't start. The one time I try to run towards you, it wouldn't start!" The last part came out as a blubbering mess.

"Babe, oh, Babe, don't cry. No voy en cualquier lugar, siempre voy a correr hacia usted. Tú eres mi vida, mi alma, no puedo vivir sin ti. Detener la ejecución de mí, por favor, Babe, no creo que yo podría manejar te vas de nuevo." (I'm not going anywhere, I'll always run towards you. You are my life, my soul, I can't live with out you. Stop running from me, please Babe, I don't think I could handle you leaving again). "Te amo, te amo, te amo." He repeated over and over into my ear and stroked my hair. I didn't know what he had just said, but I understood the last part.

I love you.

"I love you too, Carlos."

And there we were. Me, sitting half in my car, hugging a kneeling Ranger, and looking like a couple of drowned rats. But we didn't care. Nothing else mattered. I realized that no matter what, Ranger would always find me, but he may not chase me and that thought scared me. I couldn't keep running from him. I needed him to know that I would do anything for him. Whether I liked it or not, he was my life now. And everyone knows that you can't run from your own life.

"Marry me."

"What Babe?"

I stroked his cheek. "Marry me, Carlos."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, cliffie, but I'm a little tired and its almost 1 am, and I have class, so...more tomorrow...or wednesday...but not a long time this time...Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry, I meant to get this out sooner, but I was watching the election. Keep reading and reviewing!

Not mine, still, or ever

Warning: smut.

**Chapter 12: Answers**

I gasped. Did I seriously just ask Ranger to marry me? Mental head slap. I tried pinching myself. Maybe I was having another dream. Yeah, that had to be it. I was dreaming. Was I insane? I could tell by the look on his face that he was contemplating this as well.

Great. This is just great. I probably just ruined the best relationship I've had, well, ever in five minutes flat.

"Did you just…" he started. I looked out the windshield. I was humiliated. I couldn't believe he was still there and didn't just get back in the SUV and head back to Trenton.

"Babe, look at me." I shook my head. "Babe, please," he brought a finger to my chin and gently turned my face.

"Its okay, Ranger, you can just forget about me asking."

He ignored me. "Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"About you marrying me." I sat there gaping. I wasn't sure. He continued. "Because my life still doesn't lend itself to relationships, but for you I would try anything. There are a lot of bad people out there trying to find my weakness."

"And I'd be a weakness?"

"Yes."

"Gee, thanks."

"Any woman would be my weakness. And then our children…"

"You want to have more children?"

"Only with you, babe," he stroked my face. He paused. "So, I'm asking you if you are seriously asking me to marry you because I can't guarantee that I'll be coming home in one piece."

I thought about this. He was right. There was no guarantee. He could get shot in a third world country or chasing a skip. But it didn't matter. I knew that whatever time I was given with him would be enough. The more I thought about it, the more I pictured the little boy on the swings. I looked at our hands. They fit so perfectly together; light against dark, strong against fragile. I looked back at him.

Whoa, he seemed…nervous.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm serious. I want to marry you, I want to have your babies, and I want to be with you every second that God gives us. So, yes, will you marry me?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, I will." He reached into his pocket. "I believe now you're the one with ESP. I was going to ask you to marry me when you woke up before you bolted." He pulled out a black velvet box. The ring itself was beautiful. It wasn't large, but it had three princess cut diamonds and smaller diamonds going around the front.

He gently grabbed my left hand and placed the ring on my finder. "I know it doesn't have big diamonds, but…" I placed a finger on his lips.

"It's perfect." I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "I wondered where that went."

"Huh?"

He pointed to my shirt. Well, actually his shirt, but I was currently wearing it.

"Oh," I blushed.

"I think it's sexy as hell." He gave me a wolf grin and I leaned in to kiss him. He responded immediately and threaded his hands into my hair.

He leaned his forehead onto mine. "Promise me that you won't leave me again."

"I promise."

"Good, because you're stuck with me." He pulled out his phone. "Tank, I've got her. Call a tow truck in the morning." He stood up and held out his hand, which I eagerly took.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at him and his got wider.

"Let's go home, Babe."

When we got home, I saw that Tank was sporting a new shiner.

"Tank, what the hell happened?" I asked.

"I, uh, ran into a door."

I looked between Ranger and Tank. Uh-huh, a door named Ranger.

"You should get back to the hotel." I said. "And put some more ice on it or Lula will have a fit when we go back to Trenton."

He nodded and left. Ranger turned on me. "Babe? You want to go back?"

"You hit Tank in the face."

"Babe."

"Oh no, you don't get to 'Babe' me. Why did you punch him?"

"He called me a wuss." He told me the story of what happened after I had left. I was shocked and pleased that Tank would go to such lengths for his friend.

"So you punch him?"

"I came after you didn't I?"

"Don't get all defensive!"

"God, you don't understand! I came all this way for you and what do you do? Run away again."

"I didn't ask you to come out here for me!"

"When you had left, I felt like I had _died, _I felt like half of my body was gone. I walked around completely numb! I'd never thought that a white girl from the Burg would get under my skin, but there it is. You've completely changed me. What did you seriously think I would do? Move on? I _couldn't_. Every time I thought about another woman, I end up imagining you!"

I stood there, floored. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. God, this was so screwed up. We were supposed to be celebrating, not fighting. "God, this is all my fault."

"Babe…"

"No, you're right. I'm a complete screw up." I felt the tears threatening. I looked down at the ring. It suddenly seemed very heavy.

"You're not a screw up." He took a step forward to hug me, but I flinched away. His arms dropped heavily.

"I don't know why you want to be with me. All I do is make your life a living hell!"

"Babe…don't."

"Don't what?"

"You promised."

"I'm not leaving. I'm giving you the chance to leave."

He sighed, hard. "Babe, I _never_ want to leave you again. _Ever_." This time when he came close to me, I let him hug me. "I want to marry you. Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes." I said, putting my face into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Do you believe me now when I say that I love you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to come back and ravish you and I get us into a big fight."

"You can still ravish me." I looked up and saw his wolf grin. I moaned. I pulled back from his chest, grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs.

I pushed him onto the bed where I stripped him and myself of our wet clothes and climbed on top of him. He stroked his hands up and down my sides and to my breasts where he pulled and twisted my hard nipples. I arched into his hands and began to rub my wetness against his hard on. He growled and gripped onto my hips. I lifted myself a little farther and slid him into me, slowly, inch by inch. I gasped at the feeling of him filling me. The grip on my hips tightened and I knew that Ranger was close to losing his control. I leaned down for a soft, passionate kiss on the lips.

Ranger began to move my hips up and down on top of him. I moaned at the feeling.

"More, harder," I panted. He increased the speed and I moaned louder. "Oh, God, oh God, oh God, I'm gonna…OH CARLOS!" I screamed as I came over and over. The orgasm continued to pulse and increase in pleasure as Ranger kept pounding as hard as he could into me. I heard him softly shout my name has he came inside of me, which renewed my orgasm. I collapsed on top of him.

"Now, that's how we should've come home." He said hoarsely as he tucked a sweat matted curl behind my ear. I couldn't talk yet, but I nodded. We fell asleep with me on top and him still firmly inside of me and Ranger and I holding onto each other like lifelines.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not mine.** Hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review!

**Chapter 13: The Morning After**

I woke up a little before sunrise with the sudden call from nature. Only problem was Ranger. He was holding on tighter than ever. I wiggled, trying to get free, but that only made him hold me closer.

"Ranger, you have to let me go."

"No way, not again."

Aww, that was sweet. I'll dwell on that after I pee. "Ranger, you're going to have to unless you want me to pee all over you." At this, he let me go and gently pushed me towards the bathroom. "What? Afraid of a yellow shower?"

"Babe." He didn't open his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right back."

After taking care of business, I hopped back into Ranger's awaiting arms and snuggled back into his chest.

When I had awoken next, Ranger was gone, but I could smell coffee brewing downstairs. I took one of his shirts that was tossed aside and put it on as I walked down the stairs.

"Morning Babe."

"Mmmm." I said, coming up behind him, hugging his waist and kissing his neck. "What smells so good?"

"Pancakes."

"What? Destroying the temple today?"

"Babe." He said, giving me a knowing look.

"Hey, remember the last time that you made pancakes."

He smiled. "Yeah, but Tank and Joe won't be bothering us anymore."

"Why?"

"I sent them home last night."

"I don't get it."

He turned around and grabbed me by the waist. "Because where you go, I go."

"Ranger, I can't…"

"Yes you can."

"But your job."

He shrugged. "I've been meaning to take a vacation for a while now."

I didn't know what to say. He was picking up his entire life for me.

"For how long?"

"As long as you want to stay." He nuzzled my neck.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me as we ate our pancakes.

"I don't know. I have to check in with work today, so it depends on that."

"Where do you work?"

"The little diner on the end of the street. Since I don't have a car, it's perfect. I can just walk to work."

"I'll walk with you."

"Carlos, I haven't had a stalker in months."

"I know, I want to. Did you just call me Carlos?"

"Yeah, so?"

He smiled. "I like the way it sounds."

"Yeah, I noticed that last night."

He snorted. Ranger could snort. "Yeah, but I meant outside of unbridled passion."

"I knew that, Smartass."

We ate in silence for a minute.

"Babe?"

"Carlos?"

"Do you want to go back to Trenton ever?"

I thought about it. "Eventually. My family is back there. You're work is there…"

"Stephanie." Uh oh, what'd I do now? "What do _you_ want?"

"I want to be with you."

"Other than that."

"I miss my job."

"Bounty hunting?"

"That and running searches. I thought I would never say that."

"You could do that here."

"Yeah, but…It's different, you know?"

"It's not home?"

I shrugged.

"So when do you want to go back?"

"Next month?"

"Okay. But if you don't want to go back then, we'll wait again."

Whoa, did we just agree on something without fighting? With Joe, he would have been pushing me all the way back to the plane.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked him.

"Babe." Which pretty much said, 'stop asking me stupid questions and eat your pancakes'.

I took a shower and we walked to the diner. Ranger wanted to come in with me, but I decided that he should go back home seeing how I didn't know how long I was going to be. He came in anyway. Well, I guess he should write the check for all the plates and other dishes drop.

"Carlos, this is Jenny. Jenny, this is Carlos."

"You have a nice car." She said, shaking his hand. "Does it got a V-8?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"She's kind of a car buff."

"Didn't rub off on you, huh Babe."

"Nope, sorry. You guys talk, I needed to talk to Lenny."

Lenny was the owner of the diner and was currently in possession of my check. We sat and talked and I gave him my two weeks, considering next month was only two weeks away.

I decided to spend the next two weeks showing Ranger the sights around town and surrounding areas, making love, reading the paper, making love, working and making love. Did I mention making love? Sorry, that one's my favorite.

Soon the two weeks were up and I had decided that we would go home and face the Burg. Apparently the big rumor was that Joe and I had a big fight, I slept with Ranger and then disappeared to have his love child. And that was one of the nicer ones.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"You already have a cookie jar."

"I know, but I like this one too. We can actually put cookies in this one, not my gun."

He shook his head. "Only you, Babe."

Ranger had decided that I should just move in with him, considering I was probably going to be spending many days there anyway and that we were getting married. It just seemed to make more sense.

Jenny and David had thrown us a going away barbecue at his house. The entire town showed up. Ranger was nice and didn't bait him like he would Joe. Maybe that's because he actually liked David. I know he wouldn't admit it, but I would bet anything that they were sort of friends.

I was currently looking at the empty rooms of my house, stuck in memories. I couldn't believe that we were leaving. I twisted my ring on my finger.

"You ready, Babe?" Ranger asked, coming up behind me and rubbing my arms in soothing circles.

I sighed. "Yeah, I am." I took his hand and we went to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you guys enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 14: Homecoming**

The flight home was uneventful, not that I expected anything to happen, but it was a nice calm before the storm.

And then it happened.

"WHITE GIRL, YOU GIT YO SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" Lula shouted as soon as Ranger and I emerged from the plane. Tank was standing next to her, looking amused.

"Lula, I've missed you!" I said, hugging her.

"Damn skippy. It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home. So, what's the news?"

"Well, Gina Sorelli got herself knocked up again. You know, Connie's third cousin twice removed sister's best friend."

"Was she the one that tried to pull her skirt over head last Christmas?"

"Same girl."

"Figures."

"And well…"

"What?"

"Supercop's seein' Terry again."

I felt Ranger tense. "Oh," I said. I turned to him. "You know about this?"

He nodded. "Just that he was seeing someone. Sorry."

I squeezed his hand. "It's fine." I turned back to Lula. "Any other juicy gossip?"

"Well, the Burg doesn't know that you're back."

"That's a good thing."

"But they probably will."

"Why?"

"There's Joe."

I looked up. Oh, boy. Just what I needed.

"Morelli."

"Manoso."

"Plum." Lula snorted. Ranger raised an eyebrow and Joe looked anything but amused. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Glad to see you back, Stephanie."

"Terry throw you out again, Morelli?"

"No, she didn't."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Just came to ask you myself. Are you really having his lovechild?"

"Yes," I said with a completely straight face. Ranger turned to me, mouth agape.

"Uh, Babe?"

"No, no Ranger. He needs to know the truth. Joe, I am. That's why I ran away."

"Jesus, Stephanie, how could you do this to me?"

"Now for the sake of my family, could you please stay away?"

"You can count on that." He walked away. Ranger continued to gape at me.

"You know, you'll catch flies with that trap."

"Babe, I think we need to talk about things…"

"Whatever could you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Are you…?"

"Am I what?"

"You're going to make me say it?"

Hell yes I was. This was too good.

"Are you…pregnant?"

Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out laughing. "No, I'm not. Don't you think I would have told you? Jesus, give me a little more credit."

I felt the sigh of relief.

"Then why?"

"Two reasons. One, I wanted to start my own rumor. Two, it was too damn funny not to." Ranger relaxed at this. "Come on Carlos, it was hilarious and you know it."

Lula and Tank gasped at this.

I turned to them, suddenly feeling very courageous. "Yes, I call him Carlos in and outside of bed."

A few people turned and looked at me. Ranger smiled wider.

"Never disappoints." He said to Tank, who nodded.

When we reached Haywood, all of the Merry Men were waiting in the garage for us and chorused "welcome back, Bombshell!" as loud as they could. I blushed and Ranger came around and hugged me to his side. Each one took their turn in hugging me and personally telling me they were glad to see me.

"Beautiful, this place hasn't been the same without you." Lester said. "Before Bossman decided to go get you…"

"Lester." Ranger growled.

"Oh, come on Carlos, I want to hear the story."

Everyone looked shocked.

"What? That's his name, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Binkie said. "But you're still alive after saying it."

"What kind of fear do you put into your men?" I asked him quietly.

"Every kind, Babe, every kind."

We headed upstairs were Ella had prepared a feast. Ranger was retelling the Morelli/ airport story over and over.

"It's amazing you don't have grey hair, boss." Bobby laughed. Ranger growled at him and he stopped. This time I laughed and he turned and winked at me.

We stayed at the party and eventually men drifted out as their shifts started. Soon it was just Ranger, me, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal and Hal. I yawned.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone had a long night last night." Lester said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut your pie hole, Santos." I said. Everyone laughed.

Ranger looked at me. "Ready for bed, Babe?" I nodded and yawned again. He picked me up and carried me to the elevator where everyone said their goodnights.

Ranger sat me on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Oh, no, not tonight, I'm way too tired."

"Babe," he said handing me the shirt. "It's for you to sleep in." He headed for the bathroom.

"Oh," I said as I undressed.

When he came back out, I was snuggled comfortably under the sheets. He joined me and pulled me tight against his chest. I was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Not mine, please, I'm not as brilliant as Janet Evanovich.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reality**

I woke up the next morning still cuddled next to Ranger. It took me a minute to realize that we were at Haywood and not in my house.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked me, looking concerned.

"I just forgot where I was for a second." I looked off to the distance.

"Babe…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just want to go take a shower. I bet I look like hell."

"You look beautiful."

"You need your eyes checked." I said, getting up. Sure enough, my hair was the scariest thing that I had ever seen. I shuddered and stayed as far away from the mirror as I could while waiting for the water to heat up.

I was halfway through washing my hair, when I felt a strong pair of hands gently massaging my scalp. I moaned at his touch and leaned back into his strong body. As he massaged my scalp, he kissed nipped at my shoulders

He turned me around and I could see his coal black eyes and his arousal between us. He tipped my head back and let the water run all the shampoo out of my hair while kissing and biting at my neck.

"Jeez, she's already knocked up. That's not how twins are made." Lester said, coming right into the bathroom. I buried my head into his chest.

"Lester," Ranger barked.

"Sorry, boss, we got a situation."

"Handle it."

"Uh, well, we would but…"

"Spit it out."

"It's Jeanne Ellen."

I brought my head out of his chest and looked at Ranger. He was wearing his blank face. He sighed and turned back to me.

"I have to handle this."

"Carlos, what's…?"

"Later." He snapped.

I recoiled from him, turned my back and stepped under the water. He tried to hug me, but I pushed him out the door. Lester gave me a look of pity, and then followed Ranger out the bathroom door.

What was she doing here? I knew that Ranger wasn't a monk the entire time we weren't together, but _her_? I had thought he hated her. Maybe I was wrong. Wouldn't be the first time. I finished up in the shower and got dressed. Realizing that most of my clothes were still at my apartment, I would need to make a trip and grab some more. I sat down at the breakfast bar and began a list.

I took out my phone. I didn't want to know how many voicemails were on that. Ranger had replaced my phone when we came back to Trenton with my old number.

_"You have forty-six new voicemails."_

Great.

Half of them were from my mother, six were from Joe pleading for me to come back and the rest were split between Lula, Connie and Mary Lou. I decided to get the hardest one out of the way.

"Hi mom, it's me."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, where have you been? And what's this nonsense about you running off to have another man's child. Never mind. You and this Ranger will come to dinner tonight and explain everything to me." I sat at the breakfast bar with my mouth gaping. Not only had my mother yelled at me, but she expected me to come to dinner tonight. And bring Ranger.

Ranger came back to the apartment while I was contemplating my mother. He went into the kitchen and put the bar between us. He stood there, looking directly into my eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Babe, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

I looked away from him. "It's okay Ranger. I know you couldn't have been celibate the entire time. I'm not mad, honest." He noticed the Ranger, and looked saddened.

"Let me explain."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." I looked back at him. This was the first time he was willing to share information with me. "Babe, you're right. I wasn't celibate the entire time. Jeanne Ellen and I hooked up sometime after we did."

Okay, so not something I wanted to hear. Sensing my discomfort, he came around the bar and swiveled me so he was standing between my legs. He held my face in his hands. "The only reason I was with her was because I was trying anything to get you out of my head. I was trying to get the sound of your moans, cries and whimpers and the smell and sweet taste of you out. I was willing to do anything just so I could be free of the noises that brought me to my knees. Every time I thought about that night, I would immediately want to be back inside of you, to hear those sounds again. But you were always with the cop. When I went after you, I told Jeanne that we were over for good this time. She didn't believe me so she came here to scratch an itch, but didn't believe anyone when they told her I was with you for forever now. So I had to go handle her. The reason I snapped at you was a mistake. I was angry at myself and I was angry at her. Can you forgive me, Stephanie?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

He relaxed.

"But you can make it up to me."

He raised an eyebrow and wolf grinned at me.

"Well, that way too. I need a favor."

"All you need to do is ask."

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"My mother wants over for dinner and I don't think there's going to be a way out of it."

"Okay, we'll go."

"That easy?"

"Sure." I waited for the other shoe to drop. "And you can go to my parent's on Sunday."

Yup, I was right.

Wow, the Batfamily. I was meeting the Batfamily. Piece of cake.

"Babe, you okay? You're looking a little green."

Maybe not.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm very glad to produce the next chapter! I was afraid I wasn't going to get it up because fanfiction was acting goofy, but here it is! Enjoy and review! The next one will be up very shortly.

Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Family part 1**

"Babe?"

"I…um…I…" I was speechless. Soon I was just doing fish impressions. I literally had no words.

"It'll be okay. They love you."

"They don't know me."

"Lester and the guys have been talking you yup for years. And they'll be ecstatic that we're getting married and you're not pregnant."

Hey, that's right. Ha, I had one up on Rachel.

"I think I need a nap."

"Babe, you just woke up."

"I know, but talking to my mother makes me exhausted."

"We'll leave at five." I nodded as I continued to the bedroom.

I sat on the bed, wide awake. He was really going to see my family without a fight. Usually to get Joe over there I had to promise him sex. Sure he was bribing me with his family, but he wasn't making me offer my body.

Oh who are we kidding? I would anyway.

Ranger had gone back down to five and finish up his work and I heard the locks tumble and quickly rolled to my side and pretended to be asleep. I felt the bed dip down under his weight and he began to kiss my neck.

"Babe, wake up." Apparently the ESP wasn't working.

"Carlos? What time is it?" I asked, trying to sound sleepy.

"It's a little after four. I'd thought you'd want to get in the shower before we left." I rolled to look over at him and he frowned.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked, fingering what I could only imagine to be bags under my eyes.

I shrugged.

"No one is forcing you go to my parents on Sunday."

"I know, Carlos, I want to go."

"I don't want you to worry about it. I'll be fine."

"I'm going to jump in the shower, okay?"

"Need any help?" He asked grinning stupidly.

"Nah, I'm good."

Once I was scrubbed, plucked, gelled, moisturized, conditioned, waxed and any other beautifying things I could think of, I emerged from the bathroom and headed for the closet.

Getting in there, I stopped. What the hell…?

"Ella loves to shop for you." Ranger said, coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

"But…Carlos, you don't have to."

"Sure I do. You need to be treated like a princess and I have enough money to do that in three lifetimes and still have enough to live comfortably."

"This is…"

"No price, Babe. That still applies."

I knew that I was never going to win this battle, so I decided to enjoy it. I felt like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_, except I wasn't a hooker and Ella had brought the clothes to me.

Picking a knee-length black skirt, a blue scoop neck top and black FMP's, I deemed myself ready to face my parents.

"Babe, you look beautiful." Ranger said with his eyes darkening.

"You look handsome." I replied. And he did. Instead of Ranger, I was taking businessman Carlos in his black dress pants and black button up shirt. Yum.

"I don't know about this."I said when we pulled up.

"Babe, come on. We'll tell them what's going on, eat dinner and take dessert home." He ended, eyes darkening even more.

Sensing my half approval, Ranger jumped out of the car and opened my door before I could change my mind.

"Hello there Stephanie, hot bounty hunter man." My Grandmother said.

"Hey, Grandma. Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen finishing dinner."

"Hello Mrs. Mazur. Aren't you looking lovely tonight?" Ranger said, pouring the charm on a little thick.

"Well, aren't you the one?" We entered the door and she went back into the kitchen to help my mother.

"You know, you don't have to impress her. She already loves you."

"I know." Ranger went into the living room where my father was sitting. They shook hands and had a brief conversation. I couldn't hear what was said, but I was curious as Ranger stood there and nodded. I think that was the most I've seen my father talk in ten years.

"Oh, good, you're here. Dinner's ready."

"Hello, Mrs. Plum. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." I knew that was a lie because that's all he got from Ella, but I let my mother have the complement. God knows she's going to need all the buttering up she can get.

"So have you had a roll in the hay with that wonderful package yet, Stephanie?"

I blushed and my mother poured more wine, drank it, then poured another glass. My father looked at Grandma and then went back to his meal.

"That's right, Grandbaby! Grab a hold of that package!" She said raising her fork. Ranger moved back from the table and closer to me. I even think he paled a little.

"So, Stephanie," my mother dived in while passing me the potatoes. "When are you due?"

"Mom, I'm not pregnant."

"What?"

"I said that to get Joe off my back."

"Why would you want Joe off your back? Myra Slotnik's daughter doesn't want men off her back? He is your last chance at marriage. Why me?"

"Because, Mrs. Plum, Stephanie and I are getting married." Ranger said, bringing my left hand onto the table.

My mother gasped at this. She was rendered speechless.

"Wohoo!" Grandma said. I snorted into my wineglass.

I looked to my father, who didn't seem fazed.

"Well, there's the church to consider, and the hall, and caterer and…"

"Mom, stop. We've only been engaged for like a month."

"But you've got to have these things booked a year in advance."

"We don't even have a date yet."

"Well, set one and then we'll talk."

"Will you let me choose what I want?"

"Of course, Stephanie, don't be silly." She slapped me with her napkin.

The rest of the meal was enjoyable until my Grandma decided that she wanted to plan the Honeymoon. I think my mother got out an extra bottle of wine tonight.

I asked Ranger what my father had told him and he gave me one of his patented one word answers, "later."

"That seemed too easy. Was that too easy?" I asked Ranger in the car as we were leaving.  
"It went exactly as it should have. What are you so worried about?"

"I don't know. Maybe God is going to smite me down. Mom seemed too…too _happy_."

"She was drunk, Babe."

"No, not that. Did she seem, relieved to you?"

"Maybe because both of her daughters are going to be married soon?'

"Maybe," I said, still not feeling relieved. The rest of the ride home and the elevator ride up was silent. When we got into the door, Ranger slammed me up against it and began to kiss my neck.

"Now about dessert…"

Oh, boy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Sorry this one's short, but being the unplanner I am, I didn't realize that I could've just added it to 16...oh well...

Not mine

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Family part 2**

I couldn't believe it was Sunday already. Here I was, standing on the front porch of the Batfamily.

"Breathe, Babe. They aren't vultures."

"I know that. Would you just ring the door bell?"

The door swung open revealing a petite looking woman.

"Carlos! You're late."

"Sorry mama. We had some trouble." Yeah, like he wouldn't get out of me.

She turned to me. "You must be Stephanie."

"Hello, Mrs. Manoso."

"Please, call me Maria. You're practically part of the family."

I blushed. We entered the house and immediately everyone turned their attention to us. Ranger had started to introduce everyone, but the only one's I could remember was his grandma, and his sisters Celia, Gloria and Elena, who had started to grill me.

"Girls, don't scare the poor woman, we may never see her again! You come and help me in the kitchen." She said to me.

She gave me the easy task of making the salad. Who could burn that?

"Lester has told me a lot about you."

"What ever it was, it wasn't my fault."

"I know that." She said, patting my hand. "What he has told me is that my Carlos hasn't looked happier. And now I have seen it for myself."

I didn't know what to say. She turned to me. "You know my son to be very quiet and his father and I considered that a blessing from his three sisters. But whenever Lester, Bobby and Pierre would bring up your latest tragedy, that was the only time I had seen him light up, laugh and actually talk. I was so worried that you two would never get together and he would be miserable for the rest of his life. So I prayed every time I went to church that he would finally wise up and sweep you off your feet." She looked down at my ring. "And I suppose he has."

"He has, Maria, more than you know."

"Good. I was really afraid he would never get his head out of his ass."

I snorted, "More like he had to get mine out."

"Well you are together now, and that's all that matters." She motioned me to take the salad out to the table where the rest of the family was sitting down. I noticed Lester and he winked at me.

"Whoa, what are you doing, Stephanie?" He asked me as we were eating. Everyone quieted down.

"I'm eating."

"But you can't have alcohol."

"Lester, I could slap you…" I gritted out.

"She can't? Why not?" Maria asked.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Celia asked.

"Dear lord, not again." Gloria chimed in. "Carlos, you have to marry her _before_ you get her pregnant."

"Thanks for the lesson, sis." Ranger said sarcastically

"Are you pregnant?"

Now conversation had ceased.

I sighed. "No, I'm not."

The family gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, we're much more careful." Ranger said with a wink at me.

Maria crossed herself, Lester and Ranger bumped fists and the rest of the family was either scolding Ranger or laughing.

This is how a family should really be like.

Thank God I'm marrying into it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Here's 18! Hope you enjoy!

Not mine

Warning: Smut

* * *

**Chapter 18: Planning**

"Now if we put them there…" I said out loud to myself moving post-its around. I was lying stomach down on the carpet in the family room with a large guest list and table setting, trying to figure out a place for everyone. It was like planning the invasion of Normandy. Ranger was currently kissing his way up my back under his black silk shirt. "No, that won't work…"

"Babe."

"But what about…"

"Babe."

"Hmm…maybe if I stick Joe and my mother in the back corner."

Ranger sighed and came up on his side and looked at me. "Babe, I'm doing my best work here and you keep fiddling with that chart. And you can't stick the mother of the bride in the back corner with an ex-boyfriend."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Babe, can you stop with that? I haven't been home in a week and I missed you."

"Well I need to work on this so maybe later." I went back to the chart.

He raised an eyebrow.

I looked at him. "What?"

He picked himself off the floor. "Nothing. The mood has been ruined."

I snorted. "You already ruined me five other times."

"Why are you inviting Morelli anyway?"

"I'm not."

"You know another Joe?"

"The suicidal skip last week? I promised him he could come."

"You were going to stick your mother with a criminal?"

"He was DUI. He's harmless."

He sat down on the couch. "Babe." He was shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll move on to plan b. Why would you think I'd invite Morelli?"

"Because he was your friend and one time boyfriend for thirty years."

I looked at him blankly.

"Forget I asked." He paused. "Why are you doing a seating chart anyway? We haven't even set a date yet?"

"Just being prepared." I came over and straddled his lap. Okay, so I was a fly by the seat of my pants type of girl. The real reason was I wanted it done so my mother wouldn't have any influence over it whatsoever.

"Babe," he said huskily. He put his hands on my hips. I guess he got a good look at the red lace panties I was wearing.

"What Carlos?" I asked innocently.

"You're the devil."

"Huh?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in my shirt?"

I wolf-smiled. "Not in the last fifteen minutes."

"Well then you need to be reminded." He found my mouth with his and I instantly molded to him. His hands snaked up to my nipples and I moaned. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I rocked my hips against his rock hard erection. He broke the kiss and started down my neck as I went for the snap of his cargoes. He lifted his hips and I pulled them off and he ripped my panties off. I grabbed his shoulders and lifted myself onto him. I moaned as he filled me with every delicious inch. He pressed his forehead into the spot where my shoulder and neck met.

"God, Babe, you feel so damn good every time."

I panted as I slowly moved up and down. Ranger unbuttoned some of the buttons and put my right nipple into his mouth and rubbed the left. His other hand snaked down and began to rub my clit furiously. I sped up my movements to match his and moaned louder.

I shattered and screamed his name. I heard him breathlessly gasp my name as he came deep inside of me. I collapsed into his chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

While enjoying our post-orgasmic glow, Ranger's phone rang. He groaned. "Don't they know what the words, 'I'm offline or die from the consequences' mean?" He reached for it anyway.

"Yo."

"Carlos! That is no way to answer the phone. I raised you better than that." I heard Maria Manoso said.

"Sorry mama, I didn't read the ID." I rolled my eyes at him. "Is there a reason you called?" I smacked Ranger. "That's no way to talk to your mother!"

"What was that? Was that Stephanie?"

"Yes, mama that was Stephanie."

"Oh, put her on the phone!" She squealed.

I shook my head and pretended to cut my throat, the universal symbol that says, 'give me that phone and I kill myself.'

"You asked for it." Ranger whispered. I grabbed the phone and continued to glare at him. "Hello Maria."

"Hello, Stephanie. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Just fine. Now I called Carlos, but I should be talking to you about this anyway. Grandma Rosa and Carlos's siblings Miguel and Marisol were not able to make it to dinner last Sunday and I was wondering if you would come this Sunday so that they can meet you too."

"Oh, well, I really think you should talk to Carlos about that."

"Nonsense. This is between us. So, will you come?"

I looked at Ranger. His eyes were wide, trying to ESP that he didn't want to go. I smirked at him. "We'll be there. Six o'clock?"

"Perfect."

"We'll see you then. Bye."

"Babe," he groaned.

"What? Didn't you want to go?" I asked with doe eyes.

"You're the devil."

"I think that was mentioned." I said, circling my hips on his rapidly increasing erection. We both groaned.

"Paybacks are a bitch."

"I'm counting on it."

He smiled at me, picked me up and we ran towards the bed. Ranger fell on top of me and he pushed farther inside of me. I might have screamed.

Three hours later, I was lying once again on my stomach, but on the bed, naked and covered in sweat. Ranger was lying next to me on his back and we both we're trying to catch our breaths.

"I can try to get us out of dinner." I said.

"Nah, we better go. Then this work would have been for nothing."

I snorted. "Like you weren't going to make my legs numb anyway."

He pouted at me. Yes, Ranger pouted. "I'm sorry, Babe." He started to kiss my thighs, working his way inward.

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it. I haven't slept in two weeks because of you!"

"Babe. That's not my fault."

"Sure it is. You left, I couldn't sleep. You come back, you won't let me sleep." I turned off the light next to me. "Good-night, Carlos."

He brought me into his arms. I could feel him smiling. "Night, Babe."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I noticed that I haven't done this in a while, but thank you to all those who have reviewed! You guys rock! I don't want you guys to feel unappreciated. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Um, do I really need to bother? I know and you know that I'm not Janet Evanovich, therefore don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Secrets**

Sunday once again, came too quickly. The nervousness began to settle in.

"Babe, they like you. We established that the last time you were here. Why are you so worried?"

"Because now I'm meeting the rest of the family and your Grandma! Sorry, but grandmas tend to give me the willies." Shuddering at the thought of Grandma Bella. No, this was Carlos's family. They didn't have a Grandma Bella.

It was a Grandma Rosa.

Please, don't let her have the Cuban Evil eye.

"Carlos! You're late."

"It was Stephanie."

"What? She's pregnant now?"

"NO," I screamed, stepping in. "I was having problems with my hair." Like I couldn't get the thoroughly fucked look out of it.

"Well come it, come in." She showed us to the living room where a little Cuban lady sat.

Grandma Rosa.

Oh boy.

She reminded me of Grandma Bella, but not in the scary, make your eye twitch because she thinks you're pregnant kind of way.

"Carlos, cómo es mi nieto favorito?" (How is my favorite grandson?)

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Muy bien, abuela. Esto es mi novia, Stephanie." He said, moving me closer to her. (Very well, Grandma. This is my girlfriend, Stephanie)

"Ah, si, si, vente." He pushed me closer. (Ah, yes, yes, come here)

She looked me over, nodding her head. "Veo a muchos niños para tu." She said to me, with Ranger translating in my ear, "muy bonitos. Si, si, se muy bonitos. ¿Te amo mi nieto?" (I see many children for you. Very beautiful. Yes, yes, very beautiful. Do you love my grandson?)

I knew enough Spanish for that. "Si, mucho." I replied. (Yes, a lot)

"Bueno, porque veo muchos años felices juntos." She got up and hugged me. I guess that I was in the family now for sure because Maria now looked relaxed. My guess is that you needed her approval for everything. (Good, because I see many happy years together)

"Vente, mama, la cena esta lista." Maria helped her over to the table. (Come mama, dinner is ready)

"I guess that went well." I said, turning to Ranger.

"I have never seen my grandmother take so well to anyone of my sibling's spouses like she did to you."

"That's not even the weirdest part."

He raised an eyebrow.

"When Grandma Bella said that I was pregnant with Joe's kid, I freaked. Grandma Rosa says that we'll have many beautiful children and look at me. I haven't even broken a sweat."

Ranger gave me a large smile. He put a hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to see you grow large with our children."

"Large? Are you saying I'm going to be a whale?"

"Babe." He was still smiling at me.

"Because, I like everything where it is."

He wolf grinned at me. "Me too."

Oh, boy.

"¿Cómo esta Ricardo?" Grandma Rosa asked. The only Ricardo I knew was sitting next to me. I would hope they wouldn't talk about him when he was right there.

"Esta bien, mama." Maria looked pained.

I looked at Ranger, who shook his head at me.

"Later," he told me.

"Lester! You're even later than Carlos and Stephanie!" Maria said as Lester sat down.

"Sorry, I got hung up at work."

"Carlos, is that any way to treat your cousin? Make him work so hard he's late?"

"No, I gave him the day off." Lester smirked at Ranger.

"Jeez Stephanie, I thought you said you weren't pregnant." Lester said. Celia slapped him upside the head.

"They were late getting here. Probably doing the nasty."

I blushed.

"What's the nasty?" Maria asked.

"You don't want to know." Celia said.

She turned to Ranger and hit him upside the head. "Shame on you. You don't want to get her pregnant now, do you?"

"Not now anyway." He said quietly to me. I blushed.

The rest of the dinner was chaotic. Everyone laughing, eating and screaming at each other. Ranger and I just sat back and enjoyed the show, which Lester pretty much provoked.

"You'll be coming back soon, right?"

"Mama…"

"Carlos," she warned. Then she turned to me. "He works too hard. Make him relax some times."

"I will."

We were driving silently until I realized that we weren't going back to Haywood.

"Carlos?"

"There is someone else I want you to meet."

I opened my mouth to ask who, but the look on his face told me not to.

When we finally stopped, we were about an hour outside of Trenton and pulling up to what looked like an apartment buildings.

"Hello, Carlos. It's so nice to see you back here." The receptionist said. "They are just finishing up dinner, so why don't you just go on ahead in."

"Thank you, Lynette."

We headed through a set of doors back towards what I thought were apartments. But they were actually just rooms. And then it dawned on me.

We were in a retirement home.

Ranger turned into the room all the way in the corner. When we walked into the private room, I saw the man immediately on the bed. He looked drained and unfocused. He had the jet black hair like Ranger and the length. They had to be related.

"Stephanie, I want you to meet Ricardo Carlos Manoso Sr. Babe, this is my father."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the answers to your questions about the mysterious Mr. Manoso. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! I love getting great reviews.

Not mine

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revealed**

Mr. Manoso looked over at me and his face lit up. "Es que la mujer hermosa que su madre ha venido diciendo acerca de mí?"

"Si, papa. Esto es Stephanie."

He turned to me. "It is nice to meet you, Estephanie."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Manoso."

"Por favor, call me Ric."

Ranger and Ric had a conversation in rapid Spanish that I couldn't follow at all. I began to look around the room. There were pictures of the entire family. They were mostly of Ranger and his other siblings with a few of Ric and Maria thrown in. I heard Ric say that Grandma Rosa was out of her mind, and it made me chuckle. Maybe grandparents and fathers don't mix.

"That was taken right after I joined the Rangers." Ranger said, bringing his arms around my waist.

"You look handsome." I said. And that was an understatement. Ranger in military uniform? Yum.

"I still have that somewhere."

"Does it still fit?"

"Maybe…" He wolf grinned at me.

Oh, I bet it did.

"Carlos, ¿cómo esta tu madre?"

"Esta bien. ¿Qué?"

"No importa."

I could see the look in his eye. He loved Maria very much and was saddened that he was so far away from her. I bet he feels exactly like I do when Ranger is called away.

Ranger's phone vibrated and he stepped out of the room. I took his chair.

"You love my son, no?"

"I do, more than I could ever imagine."

"You make him happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Take good care of him. He has had the weight of the world on his shoulders for far too long. No father should see his son like that." He looked away from me.

"I will take good care of him." I promised, taking his hand. He fell asleep shortly after. I stared at Ric until I felt Ranger come back into the room. He nodded that it was time to go and I gently slipped out my hand.

The ride home from the nursing home was silent. I wasn't going to ask any questions until Ranger wanted to open up.

"Twelve years."

"Huh?"

"That's how long he's been in there. Twelve years."

"If you don't want to talk about it…"

He looked at me and then back at the road. "He used to work for the military. He was away on a mission. He wasn't supposed to be on any more missions, but this was for a General friend. The mission went badly and he lost some of his memory, motor function and his IQ dropped tremendously.

"The military changes you. For him, it made him too damn proud. Too damn proud to let his family take care of him. He practically lives in that bed. He can barely walk, barely feed himself, can't clean himself, and can act like a petulant child. Today was a good day.

"He decided it was better that complete strangers take care of him instead of feeling the guilt of have having my mother change his diapers. So he checked himself into that place and that was it. We tried to declare him incompetent, but could never prove it. So we try to go over there and visit him. It's hell on my mom.

"When I got back from Ranger school and being overseas, I got a second job to help my mom pay the bills and take care of the family. We could barely stay afloat.

"Then the bills started to pile up, so when I started making a significant profit at RangeMan, the checks he wrote out from his cashed life insurance policy and stocks go back into my mother's joint account and I pay for it. I doubt that he even knows that I'm paying for it."

_He has had the weight of the world on his shoulders for far too long_, the words resounded in my head. I placed a hand on his thigh. "He knows."

"How do you know?"

I looked at him. "A father knows. You were young and became the father figure for your family. That must have been hard on you."

"Someone had to step up. I did some shitty things during my youth and I wasn't going to let those kids do the same thing. Miguel, Marisol and Elena all resent him. Celia refuses to see him, so my mother and I are his only visitors."

I didn't know what to say. There was so much of Ranger's past that haunted him, I didn't know what would be the right thing. I rubbed soothing circles with my thumb. He picked up my hand and gave my palm a kiss and held it the entire way home.

I could see how tired he was so when we arrived home, I pushed him onto the bed, stripped his clothes and climbed onto of him. I set a slow pace. When we finally climaxed together, it was the most emotional orgasm I've ever had. I collapsed onto his chest until we could breathe regularly again.

I kissed his neck. "You're going to make a great father one day."

He sighed. "Babe, I carry around four weapons."

"Just make sure the safety is on when you're around them."

"Babe."

"Goodnight, Carlos." He tried to shift me. "What are you doing?"

"Babe?"

I snuggled closer and he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my legs on either side of his waist. He kissed my forehead and we were instantly asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's 21! Read and Review! I 3 you all for already reviewing!

Not mine

* * *

**Chapter 21: Scared**

The next morning, Ranger left early to help Tank and Bobby catch a skip and I contemplated what I had learned. I couldn't believe what Ranger and his family had gone through. Somehow knowing his deepest, darkest secret it made me love him more.

I walked to the bathroom. It was funny how most of my things just commuted here. I think Ranger secretly moved me in. Not that I minded because I was here so much anyway. My make-up, shampoo, soap, tampons…

Crap.

I counted the days. Oh, dear lord, please don't let me be late. I looked at the birth control.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise.

"Babe."

I looked up.

He must have seen something in my face because he came over to me where I was crashed on the toilet. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…"

"We called up here, but you never answered. I knew you wouldn't be up for a couple of hours, so I panicked." He was babbling. Wow, Ranger babbling. He saw what I was holding.

"Babe, you took all your pills." He looked at me confused.

"Look."

"What am I seeing?" He asked, confused.

"I'm done."

"We'll get you more." He still wasn't getting it.

"Ranger."

He looked at me.

"I'm late."

He pushed curls out of my face and laid his forehead on mine. "It'll be okay, Stephanie."

"What if Grandma Rosa was right?"

"Babe, I was going to get you pregnant anyway. This just speeds everything along."

"How can you be so calm? I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom."

"You'll be fantastic."

"You've already done this."

"No, I haven't. I was away when Rachel was pregnant and Julie was born."

"What if I am, Carlos, what then?"

"Then we handle it."

"It's too early to tell, but I'm going to need a pregnancy test."

"I'll get one from Bobby."

"NO! No one can know if…if…" God, I couldn't even say it.

"Relax, I'll just snitch one when he's out." He rubbed my arms. "You okay?"

I thought about shrugging, shaking my head and nodding. I didn't know which one I wanted to do so I just looked at him. He brought me into his arms and then picked me up.

"But…shower…"

"Later. I just want to hold you." He put me back into the bed and snuggled close to my back with a protective arm thrown over my stomach.

For the next week and a half, Ranger treated me like a glass vase. And with good reason. I was walking around like I was going to break any second. I spent more of my time back in my apartment. I just needed to get out of there. It was slowly suffocating me. Ranger wanted to stay with me, but I needed my space. A girl needs air to breathe. Lula decided that I needed a girl's night.

"Girl, you need outta the cave and your apartment." She said when she came to get me.

"Lula, I can't…"

"Sure you can. Who's gonna stop you?" She looked around the apartment like she was waiting for Ranger to come out and get her. How do you tell someone hellbent on getting you out that you don't think you can't drink because you might be pregnant? "See? No one. Let's go."

She had assembled a crack group. Connie, herself, Mary Lou, and a few of my female skips. By the looks of it, they started early.

"Stephanie! It's so good to see you!" Connie yelled as we met them over at the table.

"Hey, girls."

"Now where's that waiter?"

"What do you want? I'll just go up to the bar." Better to sneak non-alcoholic drinks.

"Shirley Temple." I nodded and headed on my way.

As the night wore on, it became easier and easier to act drunk as they got drunker. Soon I was able to act natural without being suspicious. Connie, Lula and I were dancing off the latest drink when I saw the door crash in.

Ranger.

And he looked mad.

No, that wasn't the right word…

His eyes locked on me and he began pushing through the crowd.

"Ooh, Batman looks _mad_." Connie said. He stopped right in front of me and fireman carried me out of the bar.

"Carlos! What are you doing?" I screamed.

He put me down outside. "What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?"

"Having a good time, but that was ruined thanks to you."

"Babe," he sighed. "Do you know how I felt when I found out that you were going to a bar with your girlfriends? You, being pregnant with my child, going to a bar? See where I'm going with this?" I looked around. Thankfully Tank was still inside with Lula.

"I'm not drunk."

"I saw Tequila."

"The guy behind me has been drinking mine. I gave him a hundred bucks."

He looked into my eyes.

"Virgin margaritas all night."

"Babe, I…" I held up a hand.

"I'm tired. Take me home?" He nodded.

When we reached my apartment, I got out before he could even turn off the engine.

"Babe…"

"Ranger, I just want to be alone."

"You've been alone for a week. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So let me up, please."

"Did you get the test?" He nodded. Then it was my turn to nod.

We sat there on the couch, looking at the bag.

"So I guess I should go…"

"Babe, you got to…I can't do it for you."

"Smartass." I picked up the bag and went to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet (it was down!)

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You've been in there over an hour."

Oh.

"I didn't have to pee."

"You could've come back out." He said, opening the door.

"Yeah, but what if I had to go really badly." He shook his head at me and smiled.

"Babe."

"I know." He left me to my business.

When I came out, I put the stick on the coffee table. It was back on the box on top of thousands of napkins and the bag. I'm not disgusting.

Ranger's watch beeped. "Babe, three minutes."

We looked at the stick, then at each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Here's 22! Hope you enjoy. I started out in Ranger's POV because I didn't want you to think he was being an overprotective ass. Read and review

Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Results**

**Ranger's POV**

"You're looking happy today. Someone get some last night?" Bobby asked me.

"Shut up, Brown."

"You do have a nice afterglow…" Tank chimed in.

Asses. I work with asses.

I turned to Tank. "I told Steph last night."

"About your father?" I nodded. "What did she say?"

"That I would make a great dad."

Both Bobby and Tank snorted. "You would, man." Tank said, almost with a straight face.

"Can we just concentrate on the skip now?"

"You don't think…" Bobby said from the back seat.

"What?"

"That she's already pregnant?"

"She can't be. We were careful."

"You were careful with Rachel."

"That was different."

We all sat there. Okay, so that was a lie. Other than the fact that I loved Stephanie more than I had loved anyone.

"Let's go. There's our guy."

We grabbed the skip and on the way to the station, I thought about it. What if she was pregnant? Why wouldn't she tell me? I started calling her phone, but she didn't pick up. I tried again. Voicemail.

"Babe, call me."

When she didn't call me I got worried. It seemed longer to get back to Haywood and when I got out of the car, I didn't stop running until I got to her. Thank god she was just sitting on the toilet with her birth control.

Oh, God.

When she told me that she was late, my mind went to a million different places. The one that crossed the most was that Stephanie could be pregnant. I had thought about her growing big and beautiful with our child ever since Grandma Rosa had told her our children would be beautiful, not that I didn't already know that.

I knew the next few months were crucial, so I kept her as safe as I could without going overboard. I didn't want anything to happen to that baby or Stephanie. Apparently I had, because soon she was spending more time at her apartment. I couldn't sleep without her or knowing she was there without any protection. Not that she didn't since the guys were volunteering to take shifts and watch the place.

And then the day came where we would find out. Whatever the outcome, I was going to stand by my Babe.

**Stephanie's POV**

"I can't…I can't..."

"Babe."

"I need to be alone." I got up and walked to the bedroom. Once I had stripped, I sighed into the a billion count sheets that Ella had pilfered for me. I just wanted to be alone to process.

Ranger came in sometime later to lay with me. We didn't say anything. No words were needed. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Babe, it was negative."

"I know."

"Then why are you hiding from me?"

"Because I'm not sure that's what I wanted."

"What?"

"I don't which I wanted more. To be pregnant or not to be."

"Stephanie, do you want to try for a baby?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I was hoping that I was just having another vivid dream.

But I wasn't.

Ranger sensed that I didn't want to talk any more so he just cuddled me into him and I soaked up some of his strength.

Over the next few weeks, everything returned to an almost normalcy. A few days after the test, I got my period. I knew for sure that I wasn't pregnant. Ranger stopped being as protective and I went back to Haywood. I think he did it so I wouldn't have the urge to bolt. We didn't bring up the baby thing and avoided all topics that would eventually lead to that. With every passing day, the relationship continued to suffer.

Just like every Sunday before, we had dinner at the Manoso household. It let us relax around each other because we weren't forced to be together. Its not that I didn't want to be around him, it was just I was constantly reminded of what almost happened. I was sitting in the kitchen, drying dishes with Maria and Celia. Elena was sitting with her youngest, Manny.

"Here, sit down, Stephanie. You look tired." She held out Manny for me to take.

"Elena." Ranger scolded. He had come in for a refill of beers.

"Its okay, Carlos, I don't mind." I cradled Manny into my arms and he looked at me for a moment before falling back to sleep.

"Look, she's a natural." Elena said, nudging Ranger. Both Celia and Maria turned to look at me for a moment. Ranger had this look on his face between pain and adoration. "It's a miracle. I couldn't get him to stop fussing for more than a second."

I looked down at the sleeping form of Manny. He had the Cuban skin color, hair and eyes with the mix of Anglo from his father in his cheekbones. If I thought about it, I could have been holding our child instead of Elena's.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He was so perfect just lying there, sleeping. I looked up at Ranger and saw that his features had softened tremendously, as if reading my thoughts. I could feel Maria's eyes flickering between us, but still having no idea what was going on.

Soon he started to stir in my arms.

"Uh-oh, I guess that was the calm before the storm."

He squirmed a little and then continued to hold my gaze.

"Amazing." Celia said. "I've never seen him this quiet."

I held Manny until Ranger and I decided to leave.

The car ride was quiet as usual. I didn't know what to say. I had all these feelings churning around inside of me. Did I want to have a baby? Did I want to be pregnant already? Was my biological clock ticking or was it just from what had happened lately. After that day and today, I still wasn't sure.

Or was I?

Ranger had told me that he would give me whatever he could and try his damnedest to get everything he didn't have already. I knew he was ready to be a father again. That's why he was so protective. He wanted children and he wanted them with me.

When we got back to the apartment, he instinctively went to the kitchen. Each time we came home from his mother's, he would give me enough time in the bedroom to make sure I was ready, in bed and already asleep before he joined me. Or so he thought. I was always awake, just in case. I followed him into the kitchen and grabbed his hand. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on," I said.

"Babe."

"Carlos, you haven't made love to me in weeks."

"Sure I have." He said. I gave him a look. "I was giving you space."

"Now, I don't want any. Come on." This time he gave into me. I brought him into the bedroom and pulled him on top of me. He kissed me and it seemed like our clothes just melted off. He started to reach for the nightstand and I stopped him. I hadn't gotten a new month of birth control and I decided not to bother.

"Babe?"

"We don't need that." I tried to kiss him, but he pulled away still looking confused. Then it dawned on him

"Babe, are you…"

"Carlos, I want to have a baby." I said smiling and with tears starting to form in my eyes.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys liked it (I figured it was a nice middle since everyone wanted to see her pregnant and I wasn't ready to write that just yet).


	23. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Okay, I bet you weren't expecting an epilogue, but I can't seem to think of anything else and my mind is churning with the next story, but hopefully its still a satisfying end.

Not mine.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The first week after I told Carlos that I wanted to have a child, I don't think we slept more than twenty minutes. But it turned out to be a harder task than anticipated. After a few false positives and miscarriages, we went to see doctors and they kept telling us that if we didn't conceive in the next eight months, we would never conceive. But that didn't stop us from trying. And boy did we try. Carlos loves a challenge.

Four months later, we got married in a small church wedding. Ironically, we chose the day that I decided to leave. Carlos said it was because it was the day I got my wings back and it symbolized that he would always be there to help me fly. My mother was appalled at my guest list, but she got over it when I told her that everyone else would be coming to the reception. I just wanted the wedding part to be about me and Carlos, not what my mother wanted. It was an affair to remember. I think it was the only time (though he won't admit it) Carlos cried. He told me on our honeymoon what my father had said. He told him that he knew that I would love his daughter for the rest of his life and not that scum Morelli. I think there was more, but I didn't press it.

Terry started claiming that Joe got her pregnant and believed it till she went into labor. And then she gave birth to a black baby. It's rumored that Joe is somewhere in Arizona, trying to get as far away from the Burg as he can.

Soon after we got home, Lula announced that she and Tank were getting married, but not for a long time. She was still enjoying the engagement sex to change it to married sex. I would never tell her, but its way better. She takes care of my more regular skips and all the other one's go to Rangeman and my team. Carlos gave me a small staff to help me with my skips. And when I say small, it's me and my partner, Manny. Carlos doesn't mind that I'm going after skips, but he wants me to be more careful so I can come home and be a pampered wife. Which I was happy to do because you know what they say, practice makes perfect.

And it did.

Ten months, two months after the doctors said we would never conceive, I was pregnant.

I have all ten tests.

That wasn't the only surprise.

I was pregnant with twins.

When Carlos sees a challenge, he makes sure he goes above and beyond the call of duty.

"Babe," Carlos said as he wrapped his arms around me. He kneeled down and pulled up my shirt and kissed my stomach. "Hi fellas."

"Hey, we don't know what we're having."

"I'm getting a boy/ boy feeling."

"I don't think so. I feel girls."

"Babe, we can't have anymore girls."

"You have Julie! That's it!"

He got up and shrugged. "Well, if you're right, we're just going to have to keep having kids until we have a boy. And that could take years."

"Oh, no, this is you're only shot, mister. I'm not staying barefoot and pregnant until I go menopausal. That's what Joe wanted."

"Yeah, but we'll have more fun getting there."

Boy, that was true.

"Well, we'll see, Mr. Manoso."

"Yes we will, Mrs. Manoso."

And then he kissed me.

Seven months later we were blessed with a son and a daughter. Thank god we were both right. I don't think either one of us could stand the gloating.

Ricardo Carlos and Ella Maria have been the constant blessing in our lives. Every day, they teach us something we didn't know about ourselves. Like that it's special to love one person, but completely and utterly amazing to love three.

Our parents were thrilled. My father finally got to have a grandson among girls and my mother saw it as another chance to make a burg housewife. That is, until taking her Wonder Woman blankie as her cape and tried to fly off the stairs. I don't think I ever saw my mother that white. Carlos just laughed and hugged his daughter. Boy, he was in trouble when she became a teenager.

We took the twins to see Carlos's father, and he couldn't have been more thrilled. He smiled and played with the only grandchildren he ever met. I knew a part of Carlos was happy that he took them to see their grandfather because he never stopped smiling. I think the weight lifted a little.

Unfortunately, two days after we visited, Ric passed away. Carlos and Maria set up the funeral and I called each and every sibling and wouldn't get out of their faces until they agreed to show up. Celia told me as I was leaving that she was grateful for me. Carlos had finally met his match and other half. Suffice to say that each and every one showed up.

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy's home!" My five year old daughter told me. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the door. Carlos had been in Miami on business and already had Ricky in his arms.

"Daddy!" Ella screeched jumping into his arms seconds after Ricky vacated it.

"Babe, I thought we said no more sugar."

"Oh, no, this wasn't me. I swear Ella must sneak it to her." He smiled his 200 watt smile."How's Julie?"

"Excited to graduate next month. She wants us to be there."

"I know. I already booked the flight." Julie and I have been e-mailing for the past few years.

"Missed you, Babe."

"Missed you too, Batman." He hugged me closer to his side.

"Want me to show you how much?"

I shrugged. "Maybe later." I smiled.

He smiled back and threw me over his shoulder. Ricky and Ella were herded by bigger Ella into their playroom as we went to play in a different room.

"Happy Anniversary, Babe." Carlos said as he slid into me.

Yes, it was.

And then I proceeded to fly. Twice.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys enjoy the ending! Let me know if I left out anything important that needs to be tied off! You'd know better than me! Look out for my next stories!

Liz


End file.
